The Alien Boys
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: What would happen if you combined super heroes, aliens and immature sense of humor. You get slapstick comedy, story and perverted pricks getting what is coming to them.
1. Chapter 1

The Alien Boys Chapter 1

**Eight episodes of The Boys and writing a story about Ben 10, which became an interesting idea. What would happen if Ben 10 never came back from the Null Void during the Kevin 11 and Vilgax team up. May not have an Update. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Story Start:

**Flashback-fifteen years prior-Niagara Falls**

A ten year old girl with ginger hair, wearing a blue cat themed shirt with white pants and sneakers, was standing next to an elderly man holding a silver gun with a flashlight nozzle, in a Red Hawaiian shirt and beige pants and sandals holding a gun that was pointed at a large tentacle faced alien with bulging muscles, and an amalgamation or different creatures with four arms. These are Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Vilgax and Kevin 11.

Vilgax and Kevin 11 were planning to take Gwen and Max hostage, only for Max to pull the trigger opening a yellow portal behind the two monsters they were being sucked in when another creature this one being made of crystal slammed into the two monsters into the portal.

Gwen shouts, "BEN!" as the portal closes, she turns to Max where she sees the gun sparking and she questions, "Grandpa?"

Max looked down to his Granddaughter and says, "Damn, the Null void gun is overloaded," it sparks before he was forced to drop the weapon as it bursts into tiny chunks of metal. What made it worst was that the chucks melted together making it impossible to repair. "I can't fix this," he then fell to his knees when he realises that he can't save his grandson.

Gwen broke down into tears as she fell to her knees.

**The present-Midnight-Venger Tower-Bellword City. **

A twenty five year old Gwendolyn Tennyson sat up in a cold sweat in her bed that is in a relatively bare apartment, wearing an oversized kitten shirt. She stood up and proceeded to walk to the built in bathroom, where she washes her face before staring at her reflection. She took a deep breath before glowing pink before in her place was a glowing pink super heroine. (**Think a combination of what Gwen wore in the future, but as an Annodite and with Lucky girls mask.**)

LuckyGirl glared at herself as she says, "I need to speak with someone," before she turned back to normal before she feels a hand on her butt. She glares at the mirror before turning around and blasting an invisible man with pink energy into the wall and says, "Get the FUCK out of my room! TRANSLUCENT!"

A Caucasian man materialised under the beam, revealed to be unshaven and naked. Translucent says, "You know, you are very attractive when you are angry."

Gwendolyn glares at the pervert and says, "I find you in my apartment again I will suffocate you before placing you at the bottom of the east river," before throwing him out of her apartment.

**Outside Bellwood-Wastelands-That moment**

From the night sky an alien craft in the shape black and green muscle car with wings, it landed before the wings retracted while the car turned green and black human muscle car. Inside were two occupants of human nature, One brunette wearing a trench coat with a goatee and the other has long black hair, cross scar on his chin and wearing black biker gear at the wheel. The two drove in silence before the driver asks, "I would have figured you would be excited to be home, what's up?"

The brunette looked at the driver and says, "Really, I have been silent this whole trip dreading the idea of what everyone I know is going to say. And that is the best you could come up with Kevin?"

Kevin laughs and says, "Yeah well, I owe you. We may have been stuck together for so long but really it is a case of how things have changed on Earth. What do you think Ben?"

Ben Tennyson looks at Kevin Ethan Leven and says, "Yeah, hopefully we can get that debt sorted out quickly."

Kevin shakes his head before saying, "Look I get it. It took us forever to get here. So let's find some drive through," he presses a button on the dash and proceeded to print Earth currency, "And pig out on something that is not worms." Ben laughs as they drive down a highway, he raises his left wrist and starts playing with different face icons. Kevin looks over and says, "You still can't decide what forms to take?"

Ben sighs and says, "I decide on Diamondhead, Bigchill and XLR8," as he fiddles with his watch.

Kevin nods before saying, "How about Upgrade? He is a classic and you get Ship as a sidekick," Ben nods in agreement as a tiny slug like creature shouts 'ship!' from the back seat. Kevin looks into the rear view mirror and says, "Sorry Ship. Anyway," Kevin speaks, "Balance it out. You have speed, invulnerability, ice powers/stealth and upgrading. Now you are going to want, strength, brains, a wild card, fire power, agility and a one hit knockout."

As he was talking Ben finished his selections and says, "I am hungry," getting a laugh out of Kevin.

The two reached the edge of two and saw some stuff that really surprised then, billboards with super heroes advertising products, some movie screens that displayed heroes saving the day and posters of those same heroes staring in different movies based off of them. Kevin suddenly stops to see one such poster about being straight and believe in the Lord. Kevin parked the car and the two walked over to the religious poster and says, "What is this?" he then reads the smaller print, "Billions Incorporated sponsored heroes who protect our beautiful country? With their god given super powers?" he looks to Ben in confusion.

"Let's just get something to eat," Ben says as they head towards a fast food place where they see, "Billions Yiros?" they enter to see more posters and a toy range of these heroes.

Ben and Kevin orders their Yiros before taking a seat near a television when early morning news program came on. The News anchor, Will Haragane speaks about the first report, "Today the Vengers are revealing their team for this year. Local favourites are Captain Nemesis, Billy Billions, LuckyGirl and Translucent," as each name was said a different hero came up.

Captain Nemesis local rich inventor with orange super mechanised armour and a salt and pepper moustache.

Billy Billions appeared to be an eleven year old boy with split toothy grin being held by a blonde girl who appeared to be sixteen years old.

LuckyGirl with glowing pink hair, purple skin in a blue and black bodysuit with five stones along her right arm.

Translucent appeared to be invisible with a black bodysuit.

Kevin simply says, "LuckyGirl looks like an Annodite?" while Ben watches with widened eyes.

Will Haragane then continued, "Possible candidates include, the new Kangaroo Comando, The speedster A-train, Cyborg hero Genos and the Telekenetic goddess Tornado."

Kangeroo Commando, a young man in form fitting suit and miss shaped feet, and claws along nails.

A-Train an African American male with blue armoured running gear and his mask is a pair of custom sun glasses.

Genos is a blonde man with robotic arms and neutral face, with golden robotic eyes.

Tornado appears to be a green hair young teenager wearing a black dress, and as she glowed green she was floating.

Will Haragane then continues sarcastically, "Some underground theories say that they are planning to include new upstarts, Charmcaster," Ben chokes on his food, "Who is believed to have 'saved' the 'city' from acclaimed super villain, Hex," that got Ben's attention, "What those who fail to understand is that Hex is Charmcaster's Uncle, villainy is in her blood. That said, other candidates who have been seen across the country has been touch and go, with many of the people that have theories of them joining the Vengers have over the course of the last year has been either killed or arrested on charges of committing the crimes they were not 'stopping' but Master minding."

Ben glares at the television and says, "Wow, what exactly is going on here?"

Kevin leans back and says, "Want to look into it?"

Ben nods and says, "Yeah," he leans back and says, "The world has changed since we left."

They finished their food as Will Haragane continues, "Today at Noon a press conference will announce the new line up for the Vengers at Billions Tower," an image of a cylindrical tower with a large 'B' in the style of money symbol.

Ben says, "We will have to make a stop."

**Billions Tower-Midday**

LuckyGirl sat in a large meeting room with three other members of the Vengers, at a 'V' shaped table. Captain Nemesis sat to the left of the tip of the 'V' while LuckyGirl sat at the furthest point on the right side of the 'V' with Translucent in a black bodysuit and glasses, opposite her with a chair between him and the Captain. The 'Eleven' year old super genius sat at the joint on the lap of his blonde assistant, Mazuma, who appeared to be emotionlessly stroking something under the table, as Billy proceeded to go over document.

LuckyGirl then says, "Can we get on with this, I have an appointment afterwards and I don't 'want' to be late."

Billy shivered before taking a deep breath as LuckyGirl leans back in annoyance before Billy speaks, "Well everything is accounted for I have five names, you each get Veto power on one of the names." They all nod before Billy says, LuckyGirl frowns but says nothing. Billy then says, "A-Train?" no one said anything.

When Billy says Genos, Captain Nemesis speaks, "No. No one knows who built him and he is on my watch list," everyone nodded while LuckyGirl was silent because she knew the real reason is that Captain Nemesis was the Tech Genius of the Vengers, he only stands Billy because of his money.

Billy continues by saying, "A new Hero, Deku?"

Translusent speaks, "I feel that the Venger's are already going to have two heroes who technically don't super powers. Deku does not have any powers."

LuckyGirl spoke, "Deku has also taken down the Circus Freaks solo."

Billy laughs and says, "Those buffoons are easy to beat, LuckyGirl. The ten Circus Freaks are easy to defeat when you get the separate," LuckyGirl frowns as she knows that the hero Deku took them all down together with their leader, without killing. LuckyGirl internally smirks as Bill continues, "Tornado?" no one said anything before Billy says the last name, "Last name on the list is a rookie, DarkKnight. A swords man with a magic sword." When no one spoke up Billy continues, "Very Well, joining us in the Vengers will be, Kangeroo Commando, A-Train, Tornado and DarkKnight. Mazume changing room we have a press conference in ten minutes, so only time for a quickie," which caused LuckyGirl to frown in discuss as Billy was carried out the room, before Translucent walked out the room rather quickly.

Captain Nemesis begins to stand before LuckyGirl asks, "Why is Billy still the leader of the Vengers, I thought that it was going to be rotated. And in the seven years since you stepped down he has not given up the position."

Captain Nemesis sighs and says, "We changed the Charter remember, Billy is the smartest member of the Vengers and is our publicist works for him." LuckyGirl frowns before he adds, "Plus he bought out Nemesis Exports, where he takes everything if I quit, so here I am sucking it up. You can't really complain though, how is your Grandpa?"

LuckyGirl frowns before saying, "Still in a vegetative state," sad about the past.

Captain Nemesis nods before saying, "Well he is still alive and that there is hope," and then walks away as he says, "Well make sure you are down stairs before the Conference."

**Down Stairs-Outside Billions Tower-just before the Conference**

Ben stood next to Kevin wearing sun glasses. Ben stays silent as he focuses on the empty podium behind all the Press. The Lawyer for the Vengers was standing to the side on his phone before to the side, Ben notices Genos and a green hair teenager were escorted out the building by security. Ben turned back to the podium to see Billy being carried by his blonde assistant, Captain Nemesis, LuckyGirl, Translucent, A-Train, Tornado and what appeared to be a samurai combined with a medieval knight.

Kevin looks to the podium and whispers, "Talk about fanfare," after civilians spend are screaming in Joy.

Ben says nothing as he stares at LuckyGirl while Billy Billions introduces the new roster for the Vengers, while saying that he was elected leader once again and then some bull shit about protecting the city from alien threats and crime. Kevin's eyes narrow before Ben says, "Let's go," when he saw that LuckyGirl saw him. What he did not notice was Translucent's invisible head staring at him.

Kevin reached him after they got out the crowd before asking, "Where to next?"

Ben places his hands in his coat's pocket before saying, "A library," causing Kevin to groan as they reach Kevin's car and Ben says, "We are still in the process of relocating here. Once we get the details, we can work out what they meant by Alien threats." They get inside the car and shoot off, where they were seen by a secret concealed Billions Camera.

**Vengers Meeting Room-An hour later**

LuckyGirl sat in on her chair in the meeting room with a glass of water as the rest of the Vengers drank alcohol of their choice. LuckyGirl ignored A-Train as he tries to flirt with her. Tornado was floating into the air drinking orange juice while talking with Translucent and Captain Nemesis. Billy had gone straight to his private office with Mazume, much to LuckyGirl's disgust. DarkKnight sat in his new chair to the right of Billy's seat.

Eventually Tornado floated over to LuckyGirl and uses her powers to move A-Train out of the way and took the seat next to LuckyGirl and Tornado says, "Not drinking?"

LuckyGirl stares at Tornado before she says, "I have to be somewhere after this starting meeting," LuckyGirl takes a sip of her water.

Tornado simply asks, "So what exactly will this meeting entail?"

"Let's get do this," Billy says as he enters the meeting room wearing a bathrobe while Mazume follows after him. They reach Billy's chair and where Billy sits on Mazume's legs and Billy continues to speak, "So first on our itinerary, is our current level of support from the public. Ideas?"

Translucent speaks, "Well with our recent changes to the roster, I say in a week of our exploits should improve our ratings. If not then it may take something drastic, but we have no control over that."

Captain Nemesis nods before adding, "Then perhaps some of us you do some interviews to news outlets," he looks to LuckyGirl and says, "Perhaps this time you could reveal your secret identity."

LuckyGirl glares at Captain Nemesis and says, "I already did the photo-shoots, that I know that you all have copies of," she glares at Translucent, A-Train, Captain Nemesis and then Billy.

Captain Nemesis says, "I do, but that is because I keep records of each member of the Vengers," LuckyGirl nods before Captain Nemesis adds, "Arrests, rescues, injuries and as part of the agreement you sighed, as stated all files are not connected to any outside source and is only used for medical reasons." LuckyGirl raised an eyebrow before Captain Nemesis admitted, "I also have copies of every news report and articles kept with this information. myself included," Tornado crossed her arms until he says, "Also I am gay," LuckyGirl slapped her forehead after forgetting that fact.

A-Train shifted uncomfortably before asking Billy a question to change the subject, "So I was promised endorsement deals. When do I start doing those?"

Billy clicked his fingers before another Mazume entered the room with a file as Billy speaks, "My people have organised a shoe line for you and several other speedsters, who in the future we plan to have you raced them. In this file is the tasks you will be doing each week of a month."

A-Train read through the document and asks, "What will I be transporting?"

"Specific medication and vaccines to several hospitals," Billy answered before turning to Tornado, "Tornado, we will have you participating in a couple interviews while having you visit a couple charities, to get your image out there."

Tornado stands up in anger before Translucent says, "Tornado, you are older than LuckyGirl. So we get the information out and you won't have to worry about being arrested because people think you are underage." Tornado glares at Translucent invisible face.

Billy nods before saying, "DarkKnight just follow the document schedule," DarkKnight nods silently as Billy continues the meeting, "Kangeroo Commando, we have you teaching some local schools some court based sports. You all will get your scheduled patrols and necessary crime reports tomorrow. Say hi to your Grandfather from me LuckyGirl."

LuckyGirl somewhat growls at the comment before she stands heads for the roof and flying through the air and proceeded to make a pink portal that she flew through.

Translucent smirks at his seat before he says, "I have to speak with our crime division, I think I saw one of our past villains. I just want to be sure."

Billy smirks before saying, "Of course, while you do that I will check my dimensional sensors," before going back to his office.

Captain Nemesis says, "I am going back to my building, to sort out the Archives."

A-Train then speaks up, "I am going to start sending those packages."

Tornado and Kangaroo Commando are then taken on a tour of the building.

**With Ben and Kevin-Bellwood Library-Two hours later**

Ben and Kevin are sitting at two different computers Ben with a black with green circuitry slug that proceeded laid down on his lap. They had been searching for two hours, Kevin handling the Vengers while Ben searched something else. Eventually Kevin leans back and says, "These Vengers are everywhere. Though every time they start to lose their fame, an impossible to predict invasion shoots their rating into the air," he then brings up an statistics that show the kill counts of each Venger, Kevin says, "According to this since they formed every member of the Vengers have killed people. Either in accidents or when stopping criminals," he pauses suddenly before adding, "Well except for LuckyGirl, she apparent has no deaths associated with her."

Ben smiles before he says, "That is expected," he then asks, "What about previous members of the Vengers?"

Kevin opens another screen says, "Well the first leader of the team is dead, apparently he committed suicide after a catastrophe that he committed. The second Leader was caught by the other Vengers for killing another founding member. Captain Nemesis became leader for a year before Billy took over while last year's members quit for unknown reasons."

"And now they are missing," Ben says as he reveals what he was looking into, "I looked into the reports of villains and other heroes who was looking for all the rumours/crimes about other heroes. The Vengers crime analysts were the ones who discovered whether they were true," Ben then exclaims, "BUT! All these heroes were at the height of their fame higher ratings then the Vengers. Though all of the heroes in question, when caught, exclaimed that they were framed before being silenced violently. Though some have apparently vanished without a trace," Ben smirks then says as he gestures to the silver with a red circle device he had plugged into the computer, "Unless you have alien tech where I have located a couple GPS locations, and am scared for life now," he stands as Kevin leans over and opens the history and sees some exotic photo's of LuckyGirl. Ben then shouts, "Stop staring at my Cousin!"

Kevin's eyes widened before he says, "Sorry man," he then stares at the images and secretly gets a copy and clears the search history on both computers and rushes over to follow Ben, Ship hops next to the two.

Ben says, "We need to speak with some of these people."

"Where do we look?" Kevin questions.

Ben smirks before answering, "We are going to find a place to sleep the night. Separate rooms though," Kevin nods in agreement.

They reach outside before getting in the car with Ship resting on Ben's lap this time. Kevin starts the car and asks, "So how do you know that LuckyGirl is Gwen?" Ben remained silent as they drive before reaching a hotel. Ben leaves Ship in the car as he and Kevin heads to the office. They get keys of two separate rooms where Ben gets Ship and proceeds to his room next to Kevin's.

Ben entered the room ignoring the fact that a door of Kevin's car opened but did not close. Ben spots the bed and lies down on the bed and sighs in relief, while Ship jumps onto the Bed before going to sleep. As Ben starts to breath slowly as he 'fell' asleep, only for his door to open slowly. Footsteps are heard silently as Translucent came up to Ben while whispering, "She belongs to me."

He would have started choking Ben, if Ben hadn't clenched his hand around the invisible 'hero' and says, "Really we knew you were in the car," that was when a green metal covered Kevin stepped behind Translucent before his smacking into the back of Translucent's head. Ben sits up as Translucent stayed invisible on the floor. Ben stands and says, "I think he has mistaken me for Gwen's boyfriend," before he shivered before he raised his white square shaped Omnitrix before a green flash goes off.

**With Gwen-Outside Bellwood-An hour Prior. **

Gwen walked through the car park into the 'Bellwood Elderly Assitance Hospital' where she walks through the main doors before going past reception and into the elevator. She reaches the top floor where she walks to the rooftop garden towards an elderly man in a wheelchair looking at nothing and yet everything. Gwen kneeled next to her Grandpa Max and says, "Hey, Grandpa," which is seen by another concealed Billions Crime watch camera.

**That moment-Billions Tower-Billy's 'Office'**

Billy watches Gwen from the privacy of his 'office' which in truth is actually a swingers bedroom with a Jacuzzi, stripper poles oversized fondue machine that a person can stand in and some transforming furniture that currently held Mazume where her arms were forced behind her feet to the floor and her emotionless face was just staring forward at Billy as he watched Gwen talk to Grandpa Max with a robot replica of LuckyGirl kneeling infront of Billy as he stood on a another Mazume. **(Just to be clear that in this story, this is meant to be like THE BOYS, just with aliens and more super powers. And a grown man in an eleven year old body, around the age that Puberty starts.)**

**With Translucent-Other side of town-the next day. **

Translucent woke up with his hands tied up around the base of the hotel toilet with strange cyan crystal cuff, a collar around his neck of the same material, a strange feeling in his lower extremities, his feet handcuffed together and wearing crystal vest that says, 'I am an invisible stalker!' Translucent pulls on the toilet before it is ripped of the wall and he was covered in brown shitty water. He steps back and trips on his chained feet before he smashed his head through a wall. He looks at his invisible body before saying, "Shit," when he notices what was in his bottom and crushing his crotch.

**With Ben and Kevin-On the road**

Ben and Kevin laughed at what they did knowing to watch the news as they know that Translucent could escape. They eventually calmed down enough for Kevin to say, "Why did we do that?"

"He thought I am dating LuckyGirl," Ben answered before Kevin burst into a laughing fit as Ben then says, "Come on we are going to prison," as they drove past the sign stating that Bellwood Prison was at the next turn.

Kevin suddenly pulled over and asks, "What are we going to do when we get in there?"

Ben was silent before he says, "We will head into the prison," he pulls out a pair of leather wallets, "We are going with FBI, wanting to questioned our first 'former' hero. His name is Allen Albright, African American with the ability to cover his whole body in stone and fire. He turns into a Pyronite, he was arrested for arson. The problem with the fires he was blamed for, he had alibis' that suddenly were redacted after the they either received a sudden lump of cash or suddenly vanished," Ben then pulls out his white device with the red circle before saying, "Also we will be going to see the warden about some of the other names on my list, all of them were transferred to multiple prisons until they straight up vanishing."

Kevin nods before saying, "Wait, could they have just been sent to one of these other prisons?" before he started driving again.

Ben shook his head and says, "Simple, a couple of the dates are wrong. Now they are missing." They reach the car park of the prison before getting out and proceeding to enter the prison. They reach the front desk and Ben pulls out his leather wallet and revealed a blank piece of paper to the security officer and says, "Hello, I am Agent Green and this is Agent Black, we are from the FBI we wish to speak with Allen Albright about a series of Arson cases," Kevin showed the Security man his blank piece of paper.

The Security officer looks at their 'ID' very carefully as Kevin then says, "We would then like to speak to the Warden."

The Security officer then nods and says, "You will have to wait in the Super Visiting waiting room, they are kept in the special wing of the prison," he gestured to the left. Ben nods with a smile as they walk down to the specified room. The Security Guard then grabs the phone and calls the warden.

Ben and Kevin take a seat at the middle stall of three that is completely empty with a small amount of dust. Kevin then says, "It's like this room hasn't been used in a while."

Ben nods in agreement as a twenty two year old African America was escorted in with two guards, wearing cream coloured overalls and a metallic orange collar that lights up. Allen is the pushed towards the centre cubical, where he sits down and after grabbing visiting room phone asks, "What do you want?"

Ben smiles before he shows the blank piece of paper to Allen, whose eyes widen before he slightly looks at the guards behind him as Ben speaks, "Mr Albright, I am Agent Green from the FBI. This is Agent Black. We would like your assistance with an important investigation. Have you ever seen this symbol?" Ben pulled out a drawing of a circle with a green hourglass symbol.

Allen looks at the symbol before saying, "Yeah my dad left me a strange badge with that symbol on it. What does it mean?"

Kevin answers, "It is the symbol of an organisation that we believe that you can help us locate."

Allen simply asks, "What do you need exactly?"

Ben smirks and says, "You, we will see you in a little bit, Mr Albright we just have to speak to the warden," Allen nods before the guards lead him away.

That was when the warden showed up, wearing a blue suit, balding and thick rimmed glasses. The Warden begins to speak, "Agents Green and Black, I am Warden Sharp, I was told you wished to speak with me."

The Warden led them to his office with had a series of filing cabinets, a lovely old fashioned lounge set, with two single seaters, a couch and table. At the opposite end of the office is a modern desk with large desk chair with two small chairs for guests. The Warden took a seat behind his desk while Ben and Kevin took a seat in front of the Warden.

Warden Sharp smirks as he looks to the two and says, "What can I do for two Federal Agents?"

Ben smirks before saying, "We are investigating a possible domestic terrorist organisation. Mister Albright is related in this case."

The Warden frowns before asking, "What exactly do you need?'

Kevin remained silent, while Ben says, "This prison has had several dozen different super powered criminals that have transferred out, only to never reach their destination," the warden's eyes widened before he says, "We believe that they may have never been sent to their destination. The document sending them to other prisons never arrived."

The Warden then spoke, "That is impossible?" he stands and goes over to the filing cabinets and pulls out a document and says, "This has all the transfer orders of that section of the prison, all of them were marked as government files."

Ben walked over and pulls out his white gadget before saying as a red light scanned the documents, "Most of these are real, except for these female criminals." He looks at the names and says, "These ones though have died. Anyway I have a court order to release Allen Albright," he then revealed a holographic document to the warden.

Kevin then steps up and says, "Allen Albright is to be released into our custody until such a time where his use is no longer required." The warden nods as he returns to his desk.

**Vengers Tower-An hour later**

LuckyGirl reached the meeting room first, with the invisible pervert Translucent around she could tell he would be in the room naked for the hell of it. The room was empty as LuckyGirl took her seat before noticing that the table had been extended over night, as two additional chairs was added, one on each side. LuckyGirl sat in her regular position which was the seat furthest away from Billy.

After twenty minutes Tornado entered while floating through the air, appearing to be still asleep. Tornado took her seat next to Luckygirl before noticing the extra chair and asks, "What is the deal with the extra chair?"

LuckyGirl sighs before saying, "Billy has decided to increase our numbers again without consulting anyone," Tornado nods before leaning back in her chair that is twice her height and she appears to be taking a nap.

Captain Nemesis enters the meeting room, only without his armour and takes his seat and says, "I see the Billy has a great plan."

LuckyGirl just stays quiet as A-Train rushes into the room very jumpy before he takes his seat next to Captain Nemesis. DarkKnight entered the room and remained silent as he took his seat, leaving a chair clear between him and Tornado.

Billy then enters the room fully dress in his normal rich boy attire before taking his seat with Mazume standing next to him. Billy smirks and says, "Morning Vengers," he looks towards Translucent's seat with narrowed eyes.

Mazume leans over and whispers, "Translucent has not returned from his walk, Master Billy," this was heard by LuckyGirl whose eyes narrowed.

Billy sighs and says, "Well then let's get this meeting over with," another Mazume entered the meeting hall with a series of folders and Billy continues, "These are all your scheduled patrols around Bellwood," Mazume placed the specified files to each member.

LuckyGirl growls and says, "Why are there more chairs at the table?"

Billy realises what they meant before saying, "We are going to have a fan vote for our two newest members," he raised a remote that closed the windows behind him and a projector screen came down from the roof with a projector.

A screen came on with a jersey shores style introduction to a show called, 'Heroes of the People,' where it introduces several heroes of different styles and nationalities. Allot of racial stereotypes and ending with an number to text with a four digit name to send to Billions Tower with small text stating that each call cost one dollar. Ten heroes that included, (**All the classes from South Park Fractured But Whole (hehe) though no speedster**) and a patriot type, teenager, Caucasian with blonde hair, blue eyes, a American flag cape blue bodysuit with eagle styled shoulder guards.

As the video finished, LuckyGirl growls and says, "Really, this again? The last time you did this there was that whole rape scandal."

Billy condescendingly says, "That won't happen this time," with a knowing smile before he says, "I won't be hosting," he looks to LuckyGirl and says, "That will be your job," LuckyGirl growls in annoyance as Billy continued, "When we announce the contest, LuckyGirl will host the twelve hour special to give each heroes origins, while each night we will have ten minute videos of each hero in a specific situation. Their way of stoping crime, where they grew up or them training."

LuckyGirl then asks, "And the voting will be fair?"

Billy smirks and says, "Well obviously," Billy smirk appears to becomes more evil as he says, "All proceeds will go to the Heroes chosen charity."

LuckyGirl nods before saying, "Good, we already take everyone's money with those dumb movie and toys, which we should be doing with them as well."

Billy sighs and says, "Unlike you, Gwen," LuckyGirl stands in anger before he finishes with, "Not all of us can ensure that we avoid injuries or property damage."

LuckyGirl takes her seat before Captain Nemesis speaks, "We should screen the candidates, all the legal testing the police would have to go through and ensuring that their mental states are safe."

That really set the tone for the rest of the meeting, where they spoke of profits and other major money based issues, with the old sprinkling of LuckyGirl asking about actual crime based matters.

**Bellwood Prison-An hour later**

At the main doors out the prison where the Allen Albright was led through the gates wearing the clothes he was arrested in, with all his personal effects and wearing hand cuffs and his power suppressor collar. They were led by the Warden out the gates as they see Bem and Kevin waiting by Kevin's car. They reach the car and the Warden faces Allen and says, "We are releasing you into the care of these federal agents, you help them they cut you a deal. Do you understand?" Allen nods before the warden turns to Ben ad hands him a controller and says, "This will deactivate the collar in the event in an emergency and can activate the punishment setting."

Ben accepted the control and opens the back door and says, "Thank you, when we are done with him we will ensure that justice prevails." Allen took a seat in the back seat next to Ship pretending to be a pillow. Ben and Kevin get into the car and Kevin drives down the highway back towards Bellwood in silence until suddenly both Kevin and Ben start laughing. Ben throws the controller in the back seat and says, "Ship remove that collar from the free man," Ship morphed into its slug form to eat the controller before jumping on Allen's collar and removing the device. Ben looks over the passenger seat and asks, "Do you have any questions?"

"Who are you two? What do you want? Why the hell did remove the collar?" Allen questions as his right hand is covered in fire and stone.

Kevin simply answers with, "You were illegally arrested and sent to prison. We felt that you should learn why."

Ben then adds, "Plus the whole half alien makes you under our jurisdiction," Ben reveals his white with red spot device and says, "This is a Plumbers' Badge, think a US Marshal only instead of the country, it is the Universe." Allen looks at him like he is crazy before Ben says, "Your ability to burst into flames while being covered in stone is because you are part Pyronite, a dangerous species who evolved on a sun."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Allen questioned.

Ben simply looks at him like he is dumb before he says, "This coming from the guy with super powers sitting next to an alien dog, in a car being driven by a guy with an alien parent as well."

Allen then asks, "What about you?"

Ben faces forward before saying, "Let's just say that I have an interest Alien culture," getting a snort from Kevin before Ben then says, "I am going to call base."

Kevin smirks and asks, "Is this really time for you to organise a booty call."

Ben laughs and says, "Don't let her hear you say that. She would knock you out before rocking the whole ship," Allen looked at him as if he is an idiot before Ben pressed a button on the dash as screen come out and Ben says, "Rook, are you here yet."

In response a man cover in blue fuzz with black tigerlike patterns with Blue and Black special ops uniform armour. Rook's yellow eyes were very sleep deprived as he says, "Ben, we are in are within sight of Bellwood. We have found a sight that would be perfect to land but," Ben raised an eyebrow as Rook says, "But a group of people have shown up and appear to be testing several high powered weapons."

Ben nods before he says, "Well stay in the air while we find a spot," Ben then pulled out a map of Bellwood and with a sigh says, "Well the wastelands are a no go, Let's see," he peruses the map before saying, "Ah ha, here at the other end of Bellwood at Bellwood Lake. Rook have the Landing struts set to maximum and set the ship at along the Lake's edge with the full length of the ramp."

Rook nods before the screen was dropped and Kevin asks, "What do you think kept him up?"

Ben nods as he thinks before his eyes widened and he says, "Hurry to the lake."

Kevin put his foot down as he asks, "What did you do?"

"DiamondHead," Ben answered simply causing Kevin to shake his head, before Ben added, "Followed by myself, then FourArms, Upgrade and myself again."

"You are your waking up the next day and forgetting everything," Kevin shakes his head before asking, "You need to give me tips one day."

Ben smirks and says, "Sure, just so know that is that you will have to _develop_ your own moves. Anyway, Looma will either want to kill me or Jump me."

"What exactly did you do?" Kevin questioned.

Ben cleared his throat before saying, "Tied her up in a space suit that I upgraded to, well, amplify sensations."

"She's been laughing since we left hasn't she?" Kevin questioned with an annoyed look.

"Through a gag that she may have broken by now," Ben nervously joked.

They rushed to the lake, outrunning several police cars and past a stumbling Translucent as he walked invisibly through the city with his feet still bound, with photos being taken by civilians. After twenty minutes they reach the lake where they park and the three stepped out of Kevin's car, Ship phasing through the side to join them.

Allen simply asks, "Why are we here?"

Ben and Kevin smirks before the wind suddenly picks up and a large green rectangular spaceship became visible before several lines were shot to the ground pulling it in closer while Kevin gets back into his car. Once the ship extended a ramp from its main airlock Once the ship landed Ben rushed into the ship past Rook while Allen walked next to Kevin's car entered the ship.

Allen says, "What is this place?"

Rook answers with, "This is a Tetramand Conquest Battleship, Magister Tennyson received this vessel as a wedding gift when he and Magister Leven landed on planet Tetrax," Allen just stared at Rook who then says, "My apologies I am Rook Blonko and I am a Ravonnahgander from Revonnah. It is a pleasure to meet you, Allen Albright."

"Wait! How did you know my name?" Allen questioned.

Rook smiles and says, "It is simple, when Ben searched your name on Earth's internet, he cross reference the names with the Plumber Database. Your name was included with Plumber Pyrus, a retired Pyronite who was injured due to an incident with a rouge group of Necrofidgrians. He survived but he can never leave his home world, but will live."

Allen was silent before he says, "Damn, wish my Mom was still alive so I could tell her," he was saddened before he becomes determined. Allen looks to Kevin and asks, "What do you need?"

Kevin was about to speak when the entire ship started to shake causing Kevin to sigh and say, "I was going to let Ben handle the introduction to our little group, but he will be busy till tomorrow. Follow me," between each word there was a loud 'thump' for each syllable.

Rook sighs and says, "That would probably be for the best."

Kevin then smirks and says, "Though knowing Ben he won't be out that room until tomorrow night," getting Rook to smirk at the comment.

They were led to an elevator that took them to the main bridge where they see a large circular meeting table with hourglass symbol. Some of the chairs were different colours and patterns, while the majority of the seats were back, all except one being the same size, with the largest being Red and gold. On the side opposite the Elevator, was the command bridge of the ship. Kevin took a seat on the gun metal patterned chair on the left side of the table, while Rook took a seat at a wooden patterned chair.

Kevin speaks, "Choose one of the black seats," Allen took one of the seats opposite Kevin that then turns into a bright orange lava style pattern chair. Kevin smirks and says, "Welcome to the team, Allen Albright, and welcome to the Omni Explorer. I know, that odd name, but Ben watched the allot of sci-fi television shows and he figured that naming it after his watch was for the best. I wanted to name it the Chick Magnet."

Rook shook his head before speaking, "I believe that it is time we explain the reason for your inclusion," Rook revealed a remote control and says, "As of three local years ago, Earth became open to the rest of the Galaxy, when Earth became a Level Four technological level. Meaning the Sentient life from other planets and are allowed to immigrate to Earth. Your father's Plumber badge acted as your passport to stay on the planet."

Allen simply asks, "Why exactly are you telling me this?"

Kevin simply says, "Galactic Plumber command lost contact withThe local Plumber base on Earth. The last transmission indicated that they were infiltrated and then killed." A video was played showing several humanoids in white armour with a single red spot on their chests. The video then showed a man in patriotic costume killing the Plumbers on screen. "We have no idea who did this."

Rook then simply says, "All the information that the Plumbers' database is out of date by an estimated five years."

Kevin then says, "Ben managed to link his badge with the internet," Rook nods.

Allen the questions, "Why exactly was Ben in such a rush?"

Kevin smirks while Rook sighs, Kevin says, "Well, if you had a fifteen foot tall Amazonian Beauty who bench press a building with breast the size of beach balls, and is so in love with you. Would you choose the girl over a meeting explaining the situation?" Allen was thoughtful before nodding in agreement.

Rook then stands and says, "I will give you the tour of the ship and then your quarters," Before he led him to the elevator.

**Vengers' Tower-A couple hours later-Rooftop**

LuckyGirl stands on the roof of Vengers tower where she takes a deep breath before she takes to the skies to fly through the air, to begin her extra patrol. She increased her speed as she glowed with higher intensity as she increased her speed. She pulled out a pair of goggles that she made with an old pair of goggles and a spell she located in her spell book. She watched the streets below as she looked for any crimes that were not discovered by Vengers' crime detection. She flew through the city for two full hours before coming back to Vengers' tower.

The entire time a Mazume copy was tracking her from the top of the tower until LuckyGirl returned to the tower, where Mazume stepped forward and says, "Billy has requested that you refrain from patrolling outside of patrol, you missed two meetings."

LuckyGirl sighs and says, "Sorry but I really have no interest in perfume commercials."

Mazume simply replies, "An Underwear commercial actually. The second meeting was to decide what you types of photos to be taken at your next photo shoot, unfortunately Bill decided that you will be doing a nude shoot." LuckyGirl growls before Mazume's head was removed with LuckyGirl's powers so that Mazume could look at an angry LuckyGirl in the eyes, "I apologies miss Tennyson, but the meeting details were changed at the last minute," LuckyGirl threw the severed head to Mazume's body where she catches her head and reattaching to say, "You have a meeting in twenty minutes for the contest."

LuckyGirl Growls and says, "I am going to castrate that pubescent brat."

Mazume smirks and says, "That would be interesting to see," as the two entered the elevator on the roof. The two stood in silence as they were brought down to the apartment level, where the two go walk down the hallway, passing A-Train as he holds a red satchel as he rushes past them to get to the elevator.

They eventually pass Tornado who says, "Where have you been? Did you know that the meeting was for a nude photoshoot?"

"Not until I got back from my patrol," LuckyGirl answered just before she entered her apartment with Mazume. LuckyGirl heads to her bathroom and scanned the whole room with narrowed eyes, she eventually nods before heading towards the shower. She then notices Mazume had entered the room with her, so she places her hand on Mazume's face and pushed her out the room while saying, "I am not letting you film me shower," before slamming the door on Mazume's face.

**Billy's room-That Moment**

Billy was wearing VR goggles and high-tech gloves where he then shouts, "HEY!"

**Plumbers Battleship-The next day-Early Morning**

Allen yawns as he enters the cafeteria wearing a dressing gown, where he reaches the large room to find a large red woman with white hair, four arms and wearing a green dressing gown that barely covered her. Allen's mouth dropped as he sees the back of the large woman collecting two trays of food before turning around to reveal four orange eyes.

The alien beauty sees Allen and says, "Greetings I am Looma Redwind, princess of the Redwind Clan of Khoros. It is a pleasure to meet our new ally in battle, Allen Albright," she offers one of her hands that were not holding a tray of food. Allen silently nods and stumbles with his words as he accepted the hand shake before Looma continues, "Please excuse me, I have to surprise my husband with the Breakfast in bed ritual," she smiles as she limps around Allen with a very noticeable limp and shudder.

Kevin then laughs to the side and says, "Yeah that is Looma, look but no touching, or she breaks your hand," Allen nods as he clears his throat and Kevin says, "Learnt that the hard way," rubbing his jaw.

Allen grabs some surprising human looking food before sitting with Kevin and asks, "So what is the plan for today?"

Kevin nods as he drinks his 'coffee' and says, "Ben links his badge to the system, you will be heading to the simulator for training, while Ben and I go for a drive to meet with a couple addresses for some local assistance."

Allen frowns before asking, "Who could you find that would even be willing to help you? All but one of the Vengers gave up on me and the only people I can think of, who never joined the Vengers that could help are in 'prison,' missing or dead."

Kevin smirks and says, "The missing and 'dead' kind. Ben located a couple of different people the drive will take a couple hours, so we do not expect to get back until tonight. So you may end up sparring with Looma, she won't hurt you too badly at worst a broken arm." Allen looked nervous.

Rook Blonko then entered the room in full gear as he collects some food for himself, before leaving the Cafeteria without a word walking past three tiny grey toad like creatures, two male and one female who the males were flirting poorly with her as she activates her jet pack and flew out the cafeteria.

Allen eventually asks, "How many aliens are on this ship?"

"Besides those you have seen so far?" Kevin questioned before receiving a nod from Allen before Kevin says, "Well those three Galvin, to the two guys are the tech support, Blookage and Dreaba, the girl is our head of security Looola," imitating how the boys spoke her name, "Tech support have a huge crush on her but can't work up the courage to ask her out. Besides them, we have a couple members who are not here yet. Mainly due to the fact that they are finishing up their training or helping their people, we will introduce you to them when they get to the planet."

Allen then asks, "So why do you have a meeting room with a table bigger than the one at Vengers' tower?"

Kevin shrugs and says, "It expands and retracts, plus Ben is planning for us to be a bit bigger than the Vengers," Kevin stands before finishing with, "Well I am going to work on my car before Ben and I leave to recruit some people."

**Vengers Tower-Meeting Hall-That Moment**

LuckyGirl read through the different documents for her hosting role, she was reading about each of the participants' back stories and about their powers. She was writing down several questions she will have for each of the participants, to be taken down to the 'civilian' services, where they have to decide what is okay or not for live television. Eventually she found that the only one that she really had questions for the participant by the name Homelander, mainly about his back story's plot holes.

Of the other participants she only had simple questions about their pasts and personalities. After three hours of silently organising her work before she sees Translucent entering the room covered in crystal bondage and saying, "A little help," before limping over to the bar and getting a drink of water.

LuckyGirl looks at Translucent and asks, "Who did you piss off?"

Translucent growls and says, "I noticed a strange face in the crowd and decided to investigate and proceeded to follow him to a motel, only to get knocked out when I confronted him. He has an ally that snuck up on me and knocked me out. I woke up to find myself stuck in this stuff and tied up to a filthy toilet."

LuckyGirl looked at him in disbelief and says, "Wow, you really screwed up if you got discovered," she returned back to her documents before saying, "Good luck getting out of that fetish gear," she then stands and leaves the meeting room.

After ten minutes of Translucent hydrating Billy arrived on Mazume's shoulder to see Translucent drinking water. Billy looks at his bindings and says, "So what exactly do you get up to, these last couple days?"

Translucent growls and says, "I followed two strange individuals and they caught me. I think they may be enemies to the Venger," he struggled in the bindings and says, "Where ever they got these," gesturing to his crystal bindings while shouting, "I can't break out of these."

Billy looked at the crystal and says, "I will get Captain Nemesis to get you free," Translucent nods before Billy adds, "Though I want everything you have on each Venger, especially LuckyGirl," Translucent nods in agreement.

**With Ben and Kevin-Late Afternoon-200 miles away from Bellwood. **

Kevin drove his car until they reach an old derelict city that was empty of all human life, and in exchange plant and animal life had taken its' place. Kevin looks at the buildings as he asks, "How can anyone be living in a place like this?"

Ben nods and says, "Not as bad as the Nullvoid, plus we are ten miles from an old dinner that is still in business. The guy we are looking for is here."

Kevin silently drives his car through the destroyed city, where they drive past a Mister Smoothies that has been wreaked for almost ten years. Ben got him to stop before gesturing to a hole through a building where Ben says, "That looks familiar."

Kevin nods and says, "Yeah, when you are Cannonbolt shot out a cannon. What exactly is going on?"

Ben had a thoughtful look on his face before he says, "Yeah, if I had to guess maybe one of Cannonbolt's species was living here or," he was silent before he says, "Well we know the multiverse exist." Kevin nods before Ben pulled out his badge and says, "Next left," pointing at the main road.

They turn left down the main road before taking a right and proceeding down to a subway station where they managed to drive to their destination which was another abandon Subway station with the main entries blocked while the tunnels they used was the only real entrance to the underground home. Kevin parks his car and the two exit the car as they proceeded to walk into the main station.

Kevin was the first to voice his opinion, "So this guy lives in an abandoned subway station?"

"Yeah its crazy," Ben replies, "I mean who in their right mind would live underground alone?" Ben smirks at Kevin as he remembers the simple fact that Kevin was living in a subway station when he first met Ben.

"Fair point," Kevin replies before then asking, "So where is this guy we are meeting and why are we recruiting him?"

Ben smirks and says, "It is very simple, this guy saved the planet from mutating into literal monsters, that he has the ability to cure. According to the different the redacted news reports and government documents, he saved the planet from anyone from ever transforming. He then had his entire character assassinated using false information."

"Like what?" Kevin questioned.

"Well after he was offered to join the Vengers he politely refused before reports of him turning people into monsters if they anger him," Ben answered before saying, "What made it worst was all the reports of rape. No DNA evidence but then several assassination attempts made him go into hiding."

"Why pick a lifeless city to hide in then?" Kevin questioned.

"Because it is empty," came a voice above them. They looked up to see a man about their age with chin length hair blue jeans, white shirt, red with orange markings and a pair of cracked goggles.

"Rex Salazar," Ben spoke, "Pleasure to meet you, I am"

Rex interrupted with, "Ben Tennyson?"

Ben sighs and says, "Thought as much. Alternate reality?" Rex nods causing Ben to smirk and says, "Was he good looking?"

Rex sighs and says, "What is going on?"

Ben sighs and says, "I have been travelling around the Galaxy, wasn't on Earth during the Big Bang. We are here to recruit you. We are looking for fellow heroes to protect the Universe."

Kevin sighs and adds, "Also we have found evidence that the Vengers' falsified the different criminal reports. We also have the political pull to grant you freedom."

Rex jumps down with a sigh and says, "What can you do, I have been hunted by the greatest assassins on the planet."

Ben smirks and says, "Impressive, I have been hunted by intergalactic assassins, bounty hunters, warlords and galactic invasion armies. None of those are anything compared to Looma. So would you like to add saving the universe to your hero resume?"

Rex questions, "What else you got?"

Kevin smirks and says, "A spaceship, your own penthouse equivalent of quarters and your own space fighter."

Rex's jaw was open in shock that then fell to the floor as he says, "Plus our training room is one of those holographic playroom where you can do pretty much anything, Like playing video games in real life."

Rex was seriously tempted but before he could say anything they hear a toilet flush and a voice says, "I say you take the deal. Call your brother and tell him that you are moving and leave a note for him," then out came a monkey with an eye patch a fez and overalls with four red ray guns.

Ben looks at the talking monkey and says, "Yeah your monkey can come too."

Rex stopped the monkey from shooting Ben by saying, "Bobo don't kill the guy giving us our technically third chance," Rex picks up a toaster and proceeded to upgrade the device after getting details on where he was moving to. He places a piece of wood and says, "This will tell only my brother where he can find me," he rushes over to an old locker and pulled out a duffle bag and says, "Let's go."

Kevin sighs and says, "You're Bobo is going to have to stay in the trunk. I am only ever going to let Ben's dog in the actual car," Kevin gets into his car before asking, "Where to next?"

Ben placed Bobo in the boot before he and Rex got in the car, Ben in the passenger seat while Rex sat in the back seat. Ben then answers Kevin's question, "Amity Park." Kevin burned rubber as he turned the car around before driving out the way they came. Ben then says, "We have a ghost to catch."

:End of Chapter One:

**There you go I have been watching The Boys and Ben 10 and this was the crazy thought that came with it. Though this will have a bit more story then The Boys, while also have elements of BEN 10. **

**I Hope you enjoyed, please review and comment, I understand if the story sucks so please just say why it is terrible. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BEWARE THE WRAITH**


	2. Chapter 2

The Alien Boys Chapter Two

**A throwaway story update that I had been planning to wait until the second season of **The Boys** but with my updating of stories felt I should post the next chapter. Why because several of my stories only had one chapter and a limited number of views so for some of them some changes were made where they were more easily seen. **

**WARNING THERE IS ACTS OF INDECENTCY AND MENTIONS OF SEX, but lets be real this is if **The Boys **were done in the style of Ben 10 and other Cartoon Network popular shows that were chancelled before their time. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT THE MAJORITY OF THE HEROES USED**

:Chapter Start:

**Billions Tower-Bellwood-Venger's Meeting room. **

The Vengers were watching the start of a new show, 'Who wants to be a Venger' which started in a very Jersey Shore style as a copper coloured shapes were used to hold the new heroes names.

The first was a man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a blue bodysuit with an American flag for a cape, with stylised Eagles for Shoulder pads. The name shown is 'Homelander' when the clip changed to the Homelander speaking, "I want to be a hero that can inspire others to do the right thing."

The next was a woman wearing a suit of Mech Armour covering her whole body. The name that was shown, 'TECHmancer,' the picture changed to TECHmancer who removed her arm simply says, "I am doing this to show that people no matter your disability you can still achieve great things," she then replaced her left leg with what appeared to be a motorised wheels.

Third to appear was another guy, who was wearing a green suit with a bow and quiver of arrows. The name was 'Green Arrow' who says, "I feel that my skills are wasted on sports every couple years," He throws a bowl through the air before shooting three arrows knocking the bowl towards the pillar before using the other two to catch the bowl.

Forth is the a woman wearing a hood and exposed arms while the leather suit was form fitting, with the name being 'Copperhead' the video then changed to reveal flexibility and breaks several manikins resulting in them breaking apart. Copperhead simply says, "I am looking for a good time."

Fifth was another man who was wearing a suit with glider wings and knives, the name appeared, 'WingBlade' the picture changes to WingBlade flew at high speed before Knives were thrown through the air that cuts a tree down. WingBlade then speaks to the camera to say, "I was in an accident where I fused with a bird and scrap metal. All because I accidently saw some crooks after they robbed a bank."

The sixth person to be shown was another woman who is wearing a full purple bodysuit, with a hooded cape that concealed a thigh and waist belts that was filled with pouches of gadgets. The name shown is 'Spoiler' who simply looks at the Camera and says, "What exactly do you expect me to say, I just want to help people," she was suddenly cut off as the next person appeared on the screen.

The Seventh 'Hero' was a man completely covered in rocks, the 'Rocks' appeared next on the screen and the screen changed into Rocks Bench pressing a full cement truck. There was no comments, instead text appeared under the screen, that says, 'Due to the nature of Rocks' abilities he loses the ability to speak when using his powers.'

Eighth heroine to appeared to be wearing yellow and black body armour with wheels, the Name 'GOGO' was shown as she speeds off. "I just like going fast," she said to the camera before shooting off.

The ninth hero to appear was a man wearing a body stocking in black and white in a spinning design like that for hypnotism. The name that appeared is, 'Spellbinder' who is seen using his powers to make a group of people start to dance.

Tenth was another man, this one wearing a green wetsuit and fish like fin glove, 'The Deep' he is shown to be riding a Shark before he says, "I am the literal king of the Sea."

Billy's image then appears on the screen and then Billy speaks, "Call these numbers to support your favourite hero, and the results will be revealed during our final," a series of numbers appeared under Billy before he continued, "Two spots are waiting for the fan favourite and a series of Judges are ready to decide our new team member for the Vengers."

The lights brightened in the room and proceeded to reveal the current Vengers watching the opening sequence and Billy says, "So with this we bring in the public to choose one our newest members."

Luckygirl frowns before asking, "Who exactly is the Judges for this?"

Captain Nemesis speaks, "They will be judged by a committee that follow the following criteria. Ethics, Criminal records, their abilities and their health."

Luckygirl nods before asking, "And this 'show' what exactly is the format. Because I doubt locking them all together into a house will work."

"Think American Idol and X-Factor," Nemesis states before saying, "We are using the Bellwood theatre for this and have organised to have the set changed to follow the Venger's style. So the first live Episode will be done this Friday. You will be hosting while also judging with Will Harang and Seth Rogan."

LuckyGirl sighs in annoyance before saying, "Seriously, the director I can understand but the terrible news anchor," She left it hanging on what she thought.

Billy smiles and says, "They won't be actually judging, they are the decoys for the real judges. Which will be our civilian consultants for public opinion," he smirks at this as he already had plans for the winners.

LuckyGirl frowns while Tornado speaks up, "I think that this is pointless," LuckyGirl nods in agreement.

Captain Nemesis simply says, "Actually this will help with the Venger's image at the moment, we have the public choose one of our new members as long as they are within the standards we have set."

LuckyGirl then asks, "And if they don't?"

"We will have them disqualified and explain it to the public," Billy states as he had other ideas on what to do with them.

The Vengers all nod in acceptance before LuckyGirl stands with Tornado with LuckyGirl saying, "We have a Patrol scheduled," the two left and headed towards the roof.

**Road to Amity Park-That moment**

Kevin's muscle car drove along the highway where Ben and Rex were drinking smoothies from the drive through they stopped on the way towards the city they were heading towards. Kevin finished his drink before throwing it out the window before asking, "So what is the deal with this one?"

Ben brought out his badge and says, "This one is a bit older then us," he shows an incident that was a few years older than when Ben first got the Omnitrix and says, "Basically a kid a couple years older than us, succeeded in saving the world from a planet ending threat with the help of a couple thousand ghosts who phased the planet as the meteor that would have collided with Earth. We need to meet with a certain person."

Rex asks, "So what can we expect?"

"A ghost," Ben answered before saying, "The only issue is that the last time he was seen, he was violently injured by a human villain that used a dangerous energy weapon who was trying to catch him," he did not continue before saying, "Apparently that day his parents were killed in an accident at the same moment of the attack."

That got Rex's eyes to widen before he says, "That sounds, like it was an attack."

Kevin frowns before saying, "Actually that what it was," Kevin takes a turn into Amity park and says, "Who are we speaking too?"

"Her name is Doctor Jasmine Fenton," Ben answered before saying, "Psychiatrist and Brother to Danny Phantom."

Kevin frowns before asking, "Is she cute?"

Ben shakes his head before saying, "She is a shut in, who only works with clients who know her in person."

Kevin frowns before asking, "How are we doing this?"

Ben nods and says, "Rex and I, will meet with her while, Kevin will be waiting in the car."

Kevin nods before they reach the outskirts of town and see a fancy modern mansion. (**Think Edna Mose from the Incredibles**.) They reach the laser gate where they see a terminal with a single button that Kevin presses revealing that it was a door bell. They waited until a voice says, "What do you want?"

Ben looks at the camera and frowns before saying, "We need to speak with you, about the murder of your parents."

They received silence before the gates opened where they hear Jasmine says, "I am with a client at the moment please wait until I am finished."

Kevin drives his car towards the house and lets Ben and Rex out and gets comfortable. Ben and Rex walked over to the front door and waited for the door to be opened when a ginger hair wearing yoga pants and a suit jacket, with a pair of glasses looks at them dully before she says, "In and Talk Now."

Ben and Rex enter the house to find that it was larger on the inside, "I take it that you have some large clients," Jazz glares at them before Ben raises his arms in surrender before saying, "We found enough information to learn that Danny was attacked while your parents were murdered."

Jazz glares at him and says, "What do you want?"

"Help," Ben says before saying, "We are recruiting members to protect the planet and we want your brother. Our first major task is to take down the ones who killed your parents, the same people who have been framing supers and other innocent people."

"The Vengers," Jazz says and gets nods from Ben.

Rex then speaks up, "Can you tell us where your Brother is."

Jazz frowns again before gesturing to follow her to the back of the building and to the cliffs behind her home to see a memorial statue of Danny Phantom that says, 'In memory of a hero, brother and friend to all.' Jazz places a hand on the statue and says, "Danny died during the attack, his remains turned to ash and he was spread in high orbit like he would have wanted."

Ben frowns sadly before saying, "Damn, I wanted to meet a fellow hero," he bows his head and says, "Don't worry we will get him justice," he grabs Rex's arm and starts pulling him back to the front of the mansion while Jazz has a thoughtful look on her face.

Jazz reached the front just before Ben and Rex was going to get in Kevin's car when she steps out and says, "There is someone who can help you," they look at her strangely before she says, "Dani!" that was when a girl wearing long pants and short top with long arms, with white hair and glowing green eyes. "This is Dani, with an 'i', she was the clone of my brother."

She appeared to be twenty one with form fitting clothes before saying, "Sup losers?"

Kevin and Ben smirks before Kevin says, "She will fit right in. Go pack your bags and we can get to our next three stops before we head back to base."

The Dani rushed inside while Jazz goes up to Ben and says, "You make sure that she is safe from harm," she points at him with a look that says, 'You screw up I will break you.'

Ben nods before saying, "Trust me, when we get her to base, she will be getting the best training in the Universe," Dani returns with a small duffle where she rushes to the trunk of the car resulted in her meeting Bobo the Chimp and has a good laugh from Dani before she entered the back seat of the car.

Kevin waved goodbye before saying, "Take this," he hands Jazz a communicator and says, "We will give you a call when Dani is settled," Jazz nods before they start driving away from the mansion. Kevin then looks to Ben and asks, "Where to next?"

Ben frowns before saying, "Well next stop is Townsville and then Sherman in Illinois," Kevin nods before pressing a button resulting in the car suddenly rising before the wheels folded in and a set of wings extended before taking off over Jazz's mansion.

Jazz watches as they leave before she hears, "BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST!" a large heavy looking ghost appears near Jazz before he continues, "I am here for my appointment," completely depressed. Jazz helped him into the Mansion before she started her work helping extreme cases.

**During the Vengers' patrol with LuckyGirl and Tornado-An hour later**

LuckyGirl and Tornado flew through the air heading back to Vengers' Tower when they see a high speed chase travelling past Vengers tower with a car that had just robbed a bank. LuckyGirl and Tornado speed after the enhanced van that was out running the police with little difficultly. LuckyGirl chased after the Van before throwing a blast of energy under the van which flipped the van onto two wheels that caused the van avoid a child that would have been run over. Tornado used her telekinetic powers to lift the girl into the air to avoid the police cars.

LuckyGirl overshoots the Van and stands with her eyes glowing before creating a wedge that cut the van in half that splits the van in half away from each other leaving a pile of cash to fly out while LuckyGirl remained still. Tornado used her power to collect all the money and placing it back in the cut in half van. LuckyGirl uses her power to tie the criminals up while Tornado used the actual Van to tie them up so that LuckyGirl could take a break.

Tornado sighs before asking, "You want to get a coffee?" LuckyGirl frowns before nodding and the two walk over to the Coffee Shop they stop the Van next to. The two ordered some basic black coffee to go, they paid for their coffee before the two flew towards the rooftops. The two drink their black coffee before Tornado asks, "Is being on the Vengers always going to be like this?"

LuckyGirl places her coffee down next to her and says, "Unfortunately."

Tornado frowns before asking, "Then why are you still with them?"

LuckyGirl frowns before turning back into Gwen and saying, "My Grandpa, was in an accident and Captain Nemesis has been working on the cure, but it has been slow since Billy has taken over."

Tornado frowns before saying, "I guess that makes sense," Tornado then sighs before saying, "I was abducted by a terrorist group that tried to have me become their ultimate weapon to attack America and other countries."

Gwen frowns before saying, "How did you get away?"

"A hero," Tornado frowns before saying, "Don't know his name, that was two years ago."

Gwen looks into the sky before saying, "Guess we both have heroes that inspire us."

Tornado shrugs before she stands and skulls what was left of her coffee before saying, "Come on our Patrol is over in five minutes." LuckyGirl transformed and proceeded to fly with Tornado back to Vengers Tower.

LuckyGirl then asks before they reached the tower, "What happened to the Terrorist?"

Tornado frowns before saying, "He killed them all," she remains silent as she appeared to be thinking and once they reach the tower she lazily follows LuckyGirl to the meeting room. To find it empty before a group of assistance arrived and pulled the two towards a photo shoot that Billy organised.

**Billy's office-That moment**

Billy was sitting on a Mazume Copy as he received a message from another. Billy was then handed a tub of popcorn and a large soda. He watched the screen that was a hidden camera in the same room that the Photoshoot was taking place. He waited for his show until a hidden door appeared where Homelander walked out in a rush saying, "When will you bring me in to the Vengers?" he appeared to be angry.

Billy sighs before saying, "Six weeks," he then stands and Billy says, "We already have the script where you are chosen by the Public and you can have the two of the girls you are playing against," he hands the 'script' to Homelander and says, "Except for Spoiler, I want her."

Homelander nods before asking, "So what exactly are you watching?"

"LuckyGirl and Tornado are about to do a nude Photoshoot," he claps his hands and an additional four Mazumes enter the room with one acting as a chair while another stands behind to massage Homelander's shoulders. Billy and Homelander take their 'seats' before the last two Mazume kneel in front of Billy and Homelander and proceeded to undo their pants as LuckyGirl and Tornado are seen getting undressed on screen and the two men enjoy the show as they received blowjobs from the robots.

**Townsville-A day later-Motel edge of the city. **

Ben knocks on the shared room of Kevin and Rex knocking loudly before he opens the door to find Bobo sleeping on Rex's bed while Rex slept on the couch and Kevin was sleeping with an adult magazine that had fallen to the side. Ben shakes his head before shouting, "WAKE UP!" Kevin shot up while Rex just sighs before cracking his neck while Bobo placed his pillow over his head. Ben then says to the two, "You two are heading to an electronics store," he hands Rex an address, "Ask for a Dex." Rex nods while Ben heads to Dani's room and knocks on the door only for Dani to open the door wearing a bra and boy's boxers her hair is disheleaved and black, while she also has blue eyes now. Ben shakes his head before saying, "Get dressed, you and me are heading to the local library." Ben leans on the wall next to the door as Dani went back into her room and returns five minutes later wearing black pants and blue hoodie and red cap, the two leave and walk down to the ground floor. Ben then says, "Ship."

Ship jumps out of Kevin's car before shifting shape into a motorcycle before Dani asks, "Where did you get this creature?"

Ben laughs and hands her a helmet to say, "I was on a planet called Galvin where I went to its moon where I saved both planets, as a gift from Galvanic Mechamorphs was ship."

Dani was shocked while she took a seat on the bike and says, "You have been around then, do you have a spaceship?" she puts on her helmet.

"What do you think our base is," Ben says before they shoot off into Townsville. They continue into the city where they stop at what appeared to be a press conference, where a very short old man being held by a busty red headed woman in a red suit holds him up hiding her face with his body. He hands a man wearing a man wearing a armoured suit with what appeared to be large cement rollers on his arms. The man accepted the golden key to the city. Ben frowns the sight before saying, "That is strange, this guy is meant to be in Detroit, the hero is meant to be a some guy called Patriotman."

Dani frowns before saying, "Are you sure because Patriotman is stationed in Washington after leaving Amity Park."

Ben frowns while listening to the Mayor speak, "I, the Mayor of Townsville give PileDriver the key to the city, for stopping the destruction of my favourite ice cream parlour."

Ben glares at them before turning around and saying, "Giving the key to the city for saving an ice cream parlour," He shakes his head and says, "that is not worth the key to the city, come on we have to get to the Library." He and Dani continue their trip, never seeing a guy filming the conference and had recorded Ben's comment before posting it online where PileDriver would see it before going to get revenge.

Ben controls Ship towards the Library where they get off the bike before Ship transformed back into his basic form. Dani frowns before asking, "Who are we meeting here?"

Ben shows her the information he is following and says, "About twenty years ago three girls were created and became the heroes of the Townsville, until twelve years ago when a new villain arrived working with a 'Princess' whom had planned to take their power where two of the 'PowerPuff Girls' vanished. While the third retired, which is why we are here."

Dani frowns before asking, "Who are the PowerPuff Girls?"

Ben simply answers, "They were created using a wacky recipe plus a dangerous Chemical that created life. Though once the girls vanished and retired their father vanished leaving the last girl in foster care."

"You expect to find a superheroine in a library?" Dani questioned as they entered the Library and looked around with Ben noticing a tall woman with short black hair a green styled dress suit with black trimming. Ben notices her face where she has dark green eyes as she was looking at the titles of books and proceeded to place them in their rightful place on the shelves. Dani then asks, "Where are you going to find this PowerPuff Girl?"

Ben notices the Librarian stiffen before he says, "Already have. Keep an eye out for anything dangerous," Ben walks over to the Green dressed Librarian and asks, "Mind if we talk?"

The woman glares behind her glasses and says, "What do you want?"

"Your help," Ben answered before saying, "I am Ben Tennyson, the girl I came in with is Dani Fenton. My job is the protection of Earth and this region of the Universe," the woman looks at Ben before he says, "You are Buttercup Utonian, and the strongest fighter of the PowerPuff Girls," that was when Buttercup raised him off the ground with a barely controlled glare from Buttercup.

Buttercup glares at him before saying, "That does not tell me what," her eyes started glowing, "You want?" her jaw was clenched.

Ben remains calm before saying, "To recruit you, currently the Vengers are making everything worse," Buttercup dropped him where he landed on his feet and she continued to place books on the shelves before Ben continues, "Look supers have been going missing all over America and several other countries along with anyone who can create them."

Buttercup froze in thought before taking a deep breath and saying, "I am retired. I stopped being a hero when I failed my sisters all those years ago. So leave me alone."

Ben frowns before asking, "So why did you choose a library?"

Buttercup frowns before sighing in exhaustion and answers, "I was sent to a foster family with a pair of Librarians who helped me with my anger. I developed a love for books in the process."

Ben nods before saying, "When I was ten I received a watch that allowed me to transform into ten different Aliens that have different powers, then I unlocked what could be considered ultimate power and in the process of saving my family I was trapped in a different dimension," he smiles sadly before finishing, "I spent five years trying to find a way out, reconnected with someone who was my friend turned enemy. Then with his help saved the Universe from the threat of a dictator and then spent five years travelling through space to get back to Earth," Buttercup looked at him strangely before he finishes, "On that part of my way home I saved several planets and Earth while on the other side of the Galaxy. Now I am back on Earth with a job to do and that is to properly prepare Earth for joining the rest of the Universe. Only to find that the people I am meant to be leading have been killed by a man in tights and an American Flag for a cape, killing innocent people who were just ensuring that Humanity was not being taken advantage of. How is that fair?" Buttercup was silent before Dani crashes through the Shelves while in her Phantom disguise. Ben remained calm as he looks through the hole Dani came through to see PileDriver looking for him with a crazy look, when he spots Ben and starts charging towards him.

**With Kevin and Rex-ten minutes prior-Generic Tech Store**

Kevin parked his car in a parking lot next to the address they were given. Kevin locks the car with Bobo sitting on the boot, who simply asks, "So what is this guy we are looking for?"

Rex reads the address and says, "Ben's note is to ask for Dexter and if that does not work, ask for Dexter the Boy Genius."

Kevin frowns before saying, "What didn't get recognition as an adult?"

Rex frowns as he says, "That name sounds familiar," they walk over to the store to see an tech store that sells what appears to be older electronics, that are not really sold anymore. From stereo microphones, record players and what appears to video players connected to televisions the size of a large box. Rex looks at all the electronics and asks, "What is this stuff, it is like caveman era tech. Why would Ben recruit someone who works in this kind of place?"

They walk to a counter where they see an orange haired 'teenager' reading a collectors magazine for wooden cabinets. Kevin asks the teen, "Hi, we are looking for a Dexter the 'Boy' Genius. My boss wants to recruit him."

The 'teenager' lowered the magazine revealing an old pair of thick rim glasses that were heavily patched up, looking at Kevin wearing an old patchy work shirt that was heavily adjusted with an old pocket protector that was cracked and filled with old cheap pens and a small notepad. The name tag said 'Dan' and he appeared to be annoyed. Dan says, "What does this boss want?"

Kevin simply says "Don't know, he researched for a couple hours and is looking for people to join us in protecting the Earth and it's friends and neighbours. So can you tell us where Dexter is?"

Dan frowns before pulling off his name tag with a sigh and says, "Speaking," Kevin's eyes widened before Dexter says, "legally I am not allowed to participate in any form of scientific research."

Rex scratches his head in annoyance before his head widened and he says, "That is where I heard the name before," Kevin looks at Rex as he says, "Dexter, acclaimed scientific mind claimed that all 'supers' were created artificially only to be countered by Mordred Industries CEO with science that countered his argument."

Dexter growls before saying, "That is because Mordred is a lying Kleiner Dicked Ficker!" he shifted from English to German, before he raised his hand and calmed down enough to say, "Why are you here?"

Rex says, "Ben is recruiting people who have been wronged because of reasons no one can explain," Dexter's eyes widened as Rex continues, "for instance I have been hunted for 'being' a monster making jerk," Rex looks around and asks, "What the hell are those?" he points at the video players.

Dexter shakes his head before saying, "It is a VCR player, before they had Digital compact discs to record," Rex looks at him in confusion and Dexter says, "It is a hard copy recording like a USB but as you record on it at is recorded onto a line of film. It was used to record television and movies." Rex was still confused before Dexter says, "This place is for repairing and selling older entertainment devices for the people who don't like the current entertainment stuff," he closes his magazine before saying, "Look If you don't have a better reason that you are here, please leave."

That was when Rex notices a news report from the city library where he sees PileDriver fighting what appeared to be a crystalline being. Rex punches Kevin's shoulder and sees Diamondhead fighting PileDriver. Kevin sighs before saying, "Damn, Ben pissed a 'super' off. Come on!"

Kevin pulls him out the store while Dexter sees the report before an older man changes the channel only to see it still on the screen from a different angle. Dexter grips his fist tighter at the sight before he cracked the counter in anger. Dexter looks to the older man and throws his nametag at the old man and says, "I quit."

Dexter runs out the store as the old man says, "See you tomorrow you dumb brat," before taking a sip of alcohol from the bottle.

**At the Library-A minute prior. **

Ben avoids PileDriver's Roller punch by rolling under the swing before he grabs a chair and throws it at PileDriver. The chair smashes on contact before PileDriver shouts, "I EARNED THAT KEY!" Ben froze at that before being backhanded by PileDriver.

Ben shakes his head to clear it before raising the Omnitrix while saying, "This is all because of my disbelief that you got the Key to the city for saving an Ice Cream Parlour? Yeah you suck," he ducks under a swing before kicking PileDriver forward allowing everyone to get out of the building. Ben smirks as PileDriver struggles to stand before Ben asks, "So your power is excessive strength? What kind of training you do for that?" PileDriver looked at him in confusion before Ben says, "You never had training!?"

Ben ducks as Dani slams into PileDriver knocking him back a step but causing Dani to fall down to the ground before being stepped on. Ben looks to the Omnitrix before pressing down the cylinder down and blinding PileDriver with a green flash. As PileDriver recovers a crystal fist collides with PileDriver's face and knocking him out the building. DiamondHead kneels next to Dani and helps her up and says, "Well apparently this guy is a jerk who somehow heard what we said at that press conference we stopped at."

Dani stared at him in shock before asking, "Are you an Alien now?"

DiamondHead says, "Yes, now let's take this guy down," Dani nods before turning invisible as DiamondHead walks through the hole PileDriver crashed through. To see a crowd and a bunch of Helicopters filming them for television news. He frowns before sighing as his fists turn back into fists, before wrestling PileDriver to the ground only to be in a stalemate when suddenly a blast of energy knocked DiamondHead to the side from another 'Super' this one styled in a flaming suit with five other around her, each with a different element. So fire (Female), water (Male), ice (Male), stone (Male), lightning (Female) and wood/Plant (Male). DiamondHead cracked his 'neck' at the sight of the apparent 'Team of Supers.' DiamondHead simply asks, "So who are the tights?"

Fire growls before saying, "We are the Element Six! The newest team supported by Billions Incorperated! And you are attacking one of our newest member!"

DiamondHead deadpans before asking, "So your gimmick is that you all have elemental powers based off of how you are each dressed?" They nod at that before DiamondHead asks, "Then why are you so obviously dressed up, seriously look at me, what would you say my powers are?"

They all frown before fire shouts, "Like we need to know you loser!" getting laughs from her team.

DiamondHead shakes his head before saying, "Really, because for all you know, I could be a radioactive mutant that controls sound," that got them to dismiss them before Fire was suddenly shot down to the ground by green Ecto Energy before Dani revealed herself to shoot Ice and Lightning to the ground. Dani poked her tongue out at Fire before her and Lightning, after recovering, flew after her. Dani flew between buildings that were destroyed by Fire and Lightning when they missed the Half Ghost. DiamondHead catches PileDriver's fist while he suddenly says, "Seriously you guys are attacking us because you can't take a comment on social media!" Making sure he was heard by the news crews and members of the public.

DiamondHead then ducked under an attack from Water followed by jumping over as Wood/Plant guy tried to attack him, DiamondHead cut the vines that tried to bind him before displaying an agility that is not normally seen from those covered or made in a stone like substance. Ice then tries to freeze him when he side stepped PileDriver again who just simply roars at DiamondHead who calmly steps out the way before Dani phased through him as Fire and Lightning blasted him away.

Dani floated next to DiamondHead and says, "So are 'heroes' normally like this?"

DiamondHead shakes his head, "Well when I first started out, I made mistakes but I at least had help from calmer people when I was being a dumb kid," Dani nodded at that while the two just waited calmly for them to make the first move.

This pissed off the entire team of 'Supers' when the group all roared in anger and got in each others' way before Rex arrived on his hover bike running over PileDriver before he pulled to a stop next to Ben with Bobo sitting behind him. Rex lifts his goggles and asks, "So what exactly did you do to piss these guy in tights?"

"The guy you ran over came after us because I made the comment that he shouldn't have gotten the key to the city for saving an Ice Cream Parlour," DiamondHead answered before getting between Rex and Fire who tried to burn him. DiamondHead asks, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah we found the Genius," Rex answered before absorbing the hover bike and has Bobo standing next to him and then says, "He apparently is no longer allowed to do science stuff."

DiamondHead sighs before saying, "Yeah well," he was knocked away by a speeding lightning bolt and fireball, that knocked him down to the ground while the other attacks flew into the Library.

Buttercup was in shock as the Library started to burn down from the damage, before she grits resulting in her sleeves tarring as green smoke started expelling from her eyes as PileDriver starts breaking chunks from the building to throw at DiamondHead, who catches them and calmly places them down while Dani and Rex takes to the air while Bobo lights a cigarette. Bobo takes a deep puff before leaving the smoke in his mouth before drawing two of his guns and opened fire, scoring direct hits on each Super knocking them to the ground.

Kevin arrives but waits patiently for the group to finish behind the growing crowd. Though he notices Buttercup's clothes tarring before Fire was tackled by Fire into the air before being flipped upside down and slams her into the ground knocking her out, Buttercup glares at Lightning causing her glasses to melt from her face before she slams into Lightning at high speed. Dani flies after them and slows Lightning down so that Buttercup can knock Lightning down to the ground. Buttercup then glares at Dani who raises her arms and says, "On your side here, tried to lure them away from the library!" Buttercup continues to glare with green energy before she focused on PileDriver and slammed into him before she started beating the crap out of him, which is what actually happened.

DiamondHead nods before using his crystalline power to shot half circle hoops at each of the 'Supers' and ties them up as the crystal binds them from moving. DiamondHead places his hands on his hips and nods at the 'Supers' defeat before he starts to walk away from the fight when, what appeared to be a SWAT team arrived with a high tech Tank and shot him and knocked him back five feet.

DiamondHead's chest was smoking when he sees two more tanks arrive and open fire on him with a constant beam which deflected of his chest into the first tank. Rex created two energy shields when three additional tanks appeared to shoot him.

That was when the SWAT members opened fire with energy weapons for five seconds when the weapons all suddenly powered down before Dexter is seen wearing a tattered Lab coat and what appeared to be a helicopter backpack made of scrap and using a lap top made of more scrap. Dexter hovers over to the group of heroes and looks to the three faces he does not know and asks with a thick German accent, "So which of you is this boss that wants to recruit this humble Genius?" DiamondHead simply pointed at himself with his thumb before Dexter nods and says, "Perhaps we should speak without the prying ears."

DiamondHead nods again before whistling with two fingers in his mouth before Ship jumped on him before transforming into a jetpack and 'Team' of heroes take to the air. Kevin silently pulls away and heads back towards the Motel, as Bobo had snuck over to him during the fight. While DiamondHead led this group in the opposite direction before sneaking around the city back to the Motel.

**Mount Rushmore-That Moment**

A truck with a picture on the side of an elderly man wearing a Hawaiian skirt and holding an oversized wrench next to a sign that says, 'Max's Plumbing' was driving towards Mount Rushmore. At the wheel is Rook Blonko wearing a human disguise that made him look human while in the passenger seat, Allen Albright wearing plumber overalls the same style as Rook while under it is an orange Hawaiian shirt, with Rook's being blue. They turn down a dirt road that leads to the base of Mount Rushmore, where a side entrance is located.

Allen asks, "So there is a Plumber Base located inside a National Monument and we are just walking in dressed like this because?"

"It has been what the human vernacular considers a 'long drive' we are wearing our 'cover story' as travelling 'Plumbers' who specialise in fixing the plumbing of farms and other such isolated locations," Rook Blonko states in a matter of fact tone before including, "Plus, this way allows for us to travel unseen through several states, where no one has taken an interest in my vehicle."

Allen frowns before saying, "You are an, sorry if this is offensive, Alien with a spaceship. Why are you driving a slow human vehicle?" That got a snort from the cargo area behind them.

Rook smiles in a cocky manor before saying, "I believe the correct one liner for that comment is to ask, 'What makes you say this is a normal truck?' After all it is standard procedure to for Plumber Special Forces, such as myself, to have a vehicle that can be disguised when in public on a planet that uses such vehicles."

Allen shakes his head before asking, "Then why are you not driving a muscle car like Kevin's?"

"My truck has FTL capabilities," Rook Blonko states before saying, "Kevin's muscle car is too small to conceal such an engine. Which works for me as it allows me to visit home with plenty of time for my holiday days."

Allen nods as they reach a cliff face before stopping. Rook Blonko presses a button on his dash that lowers the trunk into the underground hanger where they see an Old RV collecting dust. Allen looks at the dusty motor home and asks, "Why is that here?"

But he was unheard when he hears Rook Blonko excitedly exclaim this must be the famour 'RustBucket,' the personal vehicle to one of the only Plumber's to take down Vilgax the conquer without enhanced abilities," Rook rushed to the side of it and looks inside leaving a human looking face mask on his seat and revealing his 'Alien' form as he leaves an imprint of his face in the dust.

The rear of Rook's truck opened revealing Looma in full war armour with four horned helmet, and with one look at Rook Blonko being excited simply shakes her head before saying, "If you are done with your worship ritual, hook it up to your truck so we can take it with us," she then walks through the base finding a severe lack of power and rips the doors out of there railing to find that all the draws that hold dangerous weapons and technology were all broken into and stolen. When Allen creates light with his fingers Looma says, "My beloved will not be happy with this."

Rook Blonko catches up to them and sees the damage and says, "We need to find the data recorders and learn what happened here."

Rook brings up a map and proceeds to follow the map he was supplied before they reached another door that Looma removes with extreme violence. When she was done, Allen decided to lighten the mood before asking, "So Looma of the Red Wind, how did you meet Ben?"

Looma appeared to blush before smiling and saying, "It was when he first got out the Null Void," Looma laughs as she looks to the air before saying, "Apparently his way out resulted in him and Kevin landing on my home planet. Kevin saw one of the Tetramand Engine blocks installed into a desert runner before challenge me for my hand in marriage. Unfortunately he won. Kevin got his Engine and car body before Ben learned that after the three year waiting period Earth was going to be destroyed for my wedding," That got Allen to stop moving Looma laughed even harder. "Ben with that smart mouth of his," she said that with so much love and affection as she placed all four of her hands on her face before she adds, "Comments about how he always beat Kevin before asking if he challenged for the right to marry me does Kevin lose his new car. Daddy laughed and said, 'Of course not he won it along with my daughter I have no right to take it unless he does not take my daughters hand.' Naturally later I learnt that Kevin was scared by that as Daddy said that while randomly sharpening his axe. Though after this exchange of words Ben challenged for my hand, which naturally meant that he had to fight me for that honour. Naturally with Ben's brilliant mind and transforming into a Tokustar and stepping on me, won. As his prize he asked for a ship that could take him to Earth and any other planet he wanted. Naturally Daddy gave him one of his newest Warships, but then Ben surprised me and all the Tetramand in attendance. Ben simply said to me, loud enough for all to hear, 'if you promise not to destroy Earth or a populated planet for the wedding, we can do it right here right now.' He was so forward and manly," she bites her lip before finishing, "We had the ceremony then during the wedding night he turned into a Tetramand where I learnt that he twice my size at the time and strong enough to demolish a castle. Daddy wasn't too happy about that, but was happy that I found someone."

Rook Blonko sighs and says, "Then they travelled across the Universe in the wrong direction for three years," his joke got a glare from Looma before he says, "But as I understand the situation, you found a love for protecting those who could not help themselves."

Looma nods before saying, "Never a dull moment," she laughs before saying, "The other brides though I will enjoy having fun showing them who is in charge," she smiles evilly rubbing her hands together with mischief.

Rook Blonko took several steps away from the scheming princess before turning and saying, "behind this wall is what we are here for," pointing at a wall that appeared to be the same as every other wall.

Looma simply cracks her knuckles before smashing the wall and thirty layers of shielding where they find a large computer chip built into the wall with a large orange box attached to the middle. Allen then asks, "Is this the data recorder," gesturing to the entire wall sized chip.

Rook simply walked up to the centre of the computer chip and presses a hidden button that shrinks the chip into the orange box before saying, "Yes, the data recorder is older combination of Tech that the Earth based Plumbers' cobbled together with tech in the event that the base was ransacked or destroyed as it was."

Looma then asks, "If that was the case why leave my Beloved's paternal grandfather's movable home?"

Allen sighs before saying, "It looks like a pile of rust waiting to fall apart," that got both Looma and Rook thinking before they nod in acceptance. Allen then asks, "Is this everything?"

Rook connects his badge to the Data Recorder and says, "I am afraid the only things of value her are the Data Recorder and the 'RustBucket' everything else was raided by an unknown group with this symbol," the symbol he shows them is a dollar sign symbol only with a 'B' instead of an 'S.'

Looma frowns before asking, "Did they leave anything that could alert them of our entry of the monument of earthly leaders?"

Rook went over the data and says, "there is no such systems, they destroyed several dozen hallways after the ransacking before concealing the entrance they used to get in," Looma growls before punching another wall as they head back to Rook's truck.

Allen than asks, "Wonder how Ben and Kevins' mission is going.

Rook sighs and says, "When we return to base, we will probably find out that in the process of recruitment he will somehow cause problems for himself."

**Townsville-Motel-The next day-Tuesday-Dani's room**

Dani and Buttercup were sharing a room, the day before Buttercup quickly flew to her apartment only to return with her suit covered in bullet holes while she was holding a half filled dufflebag. Turns out that the Billions Corperation or whatever has a security force that broke into her cheap apartment and opened fire with high calibre bullets. She fell to on the single bed in Dani's room and the two slept in silence until the next morning when Dani awoke first to find Buttercup hugging her gently. When Dani tried to move she was suddenly crushed lightly while Buttercup mutters, "Don't Go," half asleep. Dani gets comfortable being a teddy bear for a woman who could snap a tree in half with a hug. Dani suddenly opens her eyes widely as she feels two growths on Buttercup's chest and realises that she was two feet shorter than the former Librarian/Superheroine were Dani was significantly smaller and the only way she can get out was if she phases through the larger woman. Dani takes a deep breath before she felt a wandering hand travel south causing her to bite her bottom lip before;

**Townsville-Motel-Outside Dani's room**

Ben was about to knock on Dani's door when he hears a loud moan of pleasure before he hears a struggle before Dani opened the door rather quickly allowing Ben to see a blushing Buttercup sitting next to the bed while Dani asks, "What's up boss?"

Ben takes a deep breath as Dani is in her underwear and Ben says, "We are going to be heading off soon," Ben then clears his throat and says, "When Dexter gets back we will be leaving and will stop at a diner on the way to Shermin."

Ben walked towards Kevin and Rex's room to see them already awake and playing with cards with Bobo. Ben shakes his head before Kevin asks, "What was happening next door?"

Ben shrugs and says, "Single bed room is all I know. We will be leaving soon when Dexter gets here."

They then hear a large Engine outside the motel where they walk to the balcony to see a car made of scrap pulling a trailer of motor and computer scrap. Dexter steps out the wrecked truck and says, "Sorry I was gone so long," his German accent was thick before saying, "Took me ten minutes to get my vehicle to work on self generating energy. I am out of shape," he rubs his head in annoyance.

"Compared to what, two minute noodles?" Rex asks only to get a nod from Dexter. "I WAS JOKING!"

Dexter shakes his head before saying, "I always enjoyed my noodles after completing a project," before grabbing a two minute noodle pot and drank what was left.

Ben shakes his head before saying, "Well we now have a second car, who wants to ride with who."

Rex simply says, "Bobo and myself can ride with Dexter," looking up to the rusty truck and says, "We will probably the only ones who can sit in that without needing a shot."

Kevin nods before saying, "So we get to ride with the girls? Sweet."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Buttercup comments from above wearing short shorts, a black tank top and a sleeveless open green vest. Buttercup simply says, "I am really resistant to needles."

Dani was next to her, do her best to not stare at Buttercup butt and failing. Ben claps his hands loudly before saying, "Well I am hungry, let's go get some breakfast, can your truck keep up."

"It is a marvel of engineering," Dexter starts with a triumphant tone before saying, "If it cannot then I will just take to the air," as he said that the wheels folded before it floated a foot off the air while a set of wings protruded.

Dexter looks to Kevin with crossed arms and smug expression before Kevin returned the smirk and his car transformed in much the same manor only with jet engines forming on the back. Ben sighs and says, "Can we save the dick measuring contest when we get to base," he then joked, "So Looma can watch and say that it is me." He walks over to Kevin's car laughing.

Rex looks at Ben before asking Kevin, "Who is Looma?"

"Alien Princess," Kevin answered before Buttercup and Dani walked over to Kevin's car and gets in while Rex, Bobo and Dexter get into Dexter's rusty super truck and they drove down the highway faster than Police can notice or chase after them.

**Vengers Tower-Friday-Midday**

Billy in a dressing gown walks into the meeting hall to see that no one was there before he walks over to the large window where he can look over the city with Nemesis tower was below, before he opens the gown and begins to pleasure himself while staring at the city. He finished himself before covering himself as Mazume enters the room and proceeded to place documents where Billy sits at the table. Billy then clicked his fingers and says, "Mazume, clean!" Mazume growls before kneeling and cleaning the window with a robotic tongue.

Mazume finished before standing behind Billy as the lunch meeting was about to begin as the Vengers all entered. LuckyGirl sniffed the air and growls under her breath before taking a seat. Translucent then entered the room stiffly before he takes a seat and looks at the documents that he was reading before he then speaks, "Good to see everyone, sorry that I have been out of contact was working on an important case," getting a snort from LuckyGirl.

Tornado then asks, "So what was so important that you had to miss these 'meetings' that are so important?"

Translucent simply says, "I followed a lead for a the crime division of Billions Corp, and I have given them the descriptions and are currently locating them. Anyway they should be located and apprehended." The rest of the meeting turned into accounting and logistics for the next hour.

**Sherman-Illinois-That moment-Motel Parking lot.**

Dexter is in the back of his truck working on inventions with Rex who lifted a heavy piece of equipment, that he was under. Bobo was reading an adult magazine. The item in question is a robotic torso and oversized metal arms. Rex was silent before he suddenly asks, "So what is with the mechanical arms?"

Dexter smirks before saying, "This is a collapsible strength enhancement suit component, for my personal use. Brawn to compliment my intelligence," he pointed to his head before adding, "They will interface with my glasses," he pauses before finishing, "Once I repair them and," the glasses fall out off his face and broke into components, "Replace them."

He collected the pieces while getting out of under the brawn suit, he walks over to a desk in the back of his truck and Rex drops the suit before asking, "So what have you done with Nanites?"

Dexter frowns before saying, "I managed to remove all the nanites from my system and modified them to improving my memory, basically acting as a back up to my brain in the event of damage." Rex's eyes widened before Dexter says, "It also had the side effect of ensuring that I am not hacked," gesturing to himself.

Rex nods before saying, "That was always what happened to me, So EVO would try to mind break me to beat me. More annoying when you suddenly smirk and sucker punch them," Rex smirks before saying, "If you like I could," he hand flashed blue with blue circuitry, "I can make it so that you can interface with stuff like this."

Dexter frowns before saying, "I would prefer that you would refrain, the Nanites in my system may work differently compared to what you work with." Rex frowns before accepting the choice.

They hear a cough before Dani appears next to Bobo before asking, "So what's this about intermit touching?" Getting a laugh from Bobo and exasperated Dexter and Rex, both blushing at the stupidity of the half ghost.

Rex then asks, "What is Buttercup doing?"

Dani blushes and says, "She is using the shower," while thinking, 'What am I doing here then?' she then vanished from the group of boys.

**With Ben and Kevin-That Moment-The Suburbs. **

Kevin slowly drives along a suburban road of houses looking at the different houses, all appearing to be normal. Ben leans back waiting for Kevin to give up and asking Ben which house they are looking for. After the tenth street, Kevin suddenly hits the breaks and says, "Which house is it?" giving up after spending an hour looking for the house they were parked in front of.

Ben smirks and says, "You get parked in front of it," Ben got out the car and started walking along the footpath and up to the door and knocks firmly on the door as Kevin shuts off his car before following Ben to the door. When the door opened Ben sees a twenty year old with a mullet of black hair that stares at the two with no nonsense. Ben simply asks, "Is this the residence of Princess Ilana of the Galaluna Royal Family?"

What happened next for the boy from the house grabbing Ben and violently slamming him to the ground inside the house before the boy interrogated, "Who sent you?"

"Her Father," Ben answered while still pinned to the ground while Kevin laughs, "Can you let me up Lance, I need to speak with all of you."

'Lance' looked at him strangely without letting up, while a girl the same age as Lance walked out from what appeared to be a kitchen while mixing a bowl of cake mix. The young woman with short blonde hair wearing a yellow dress simply asks, "Who is it Lance?"

"Someone found us," Lance answered.

"Who?" The apparent princess asks.

"Plumbers," Kevin says simply before showing his Plumber badge before saying, "We would have been here sooner but that Rift Gate was destroyed by that ass of a former Genera; being a sore loser."

"What?" Lance questioned in shock.

Ben simply answered from the ground, "The war is over! We are here to inform you," Lance let him stand before Ben walked over to the lounge and taking a seat. Ben got comfortable saying, "There was complications when with Galaluna." Lance and Ilana sat opposite Ben while Kevin leans against the wall to the side. Ben takes a deep before saying, "We evacuated the majority of the Galaluna people who were still alive, in the camps, torture camps and rebel bases. Your father asked me to give you this before informing you of what will be happening to your people," Ben hands Ilana a disk with a button on the side, Ben the continued, "Basically your people are being relocated," he looks between the two and says, "On Earth."

That got both the Galalunians stared at the two before Kevin says, "But issues have come up."

Ilana straightened up before asking, "What could stop you from relocating millions of people?"

"Thousands," Ben corrected before saying, "I am afraid that the issue is related to Earth, which is why We are here," he linked his hands together before saying, "Currently Earth is in danger of offending the rest of the Universe. The Plumber base on Earth was attacked and legitimate protectors of the Planet. Which is why I wish to recruit 'Titan' to help protect this region of the Universe."

Ilana and Lance frowns at the idea before Lance says, "I am afraid we cannot help you."

Ben nods before asking, "Is this because Titan is such a powerful weapon or because you don't trust me?"

Ilana spoke up, "You must understand Titan is a weapon, and we will not use it for personal gain."

Ben 'ahs' realising what they meant before asking, "Have you heard of the Omnitrix?" he received two negative head shakes.

"It is a rumour," a New voice speaks as a boy slightly older then the two and a stereo typical nerd who simply continues, "A weapon that gives the wielder the power of the Universe."

"True," Ben replies before saying, "I guess turning into any and all lifeforms in the Universe can do that," Ben smiles at the large man and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Octus, I am Benjiman Kirby Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix," showing the white square shaped Omnitrix of his wrist. Ben smirks before saying, "We are hoping that the three of you can help Earth and its Allies."

Lance frowns before asking, "Allies?"

Ben smiles and says, "The last couple years we have been flying back to Earth and stopped at a couple planets Galaluna was one such place. Currently we have about ten planets allying with Earth for different reasons. Some of them will be sending a representative and The King of Galaluna suggested you three."

Octus' form warped before changing into a headless and transparent robot body before a yellow light flashed as he says, "What exactly are you needing?"

"Titan to act as a defence against invasion due to enemy fleets," Ben says before he frowns and says, "We are sorry about the attacks from military and the Agency personnel, They joined the Plumbers before we lost contact with the Earth branch."

Lance finally had enough, "Why should we believe any of this?"

"The monster attacks stop six years ago," Ben says before standing and pulling out a small note book and pen, "We will be staying at this address until tomorrow night. If you decide to join us, you will be considered honorary Plumbers of this sector. If by the end you decide not to come, we will only contact you again once the Plumbers are ready to relocate the Galalunians on Earth," Ben stands and leaves without saying another word with Kevin.

Lance stands before asking, "Were they telling the truth?"

Octus simply says, "My sensors never detecting the device on his wrist until he mentioned it. It is level Twenty Technology."

Ilana held the disk before asking, "Is that high?"

"Titan is level nine," Octus answered getting wide eyes from the two humanoids.

"If we don't listen to this guy what could happen?" Lance questioned.

Octus remained still as he connected with the Extranet, basically the internet between planets, and searched for the name 'Benjiman Kirby Tennyson' and Audibly gasped like a human, which should be impossible for a mechanical lifeform. Octus 'looked' to the two humanoids in the room and says, "He is an interplanetary hero who has managed to completely save the Universe from Galactic threats. Though apparently he has managed to get waring planets to stop fighting and convinced the Incursions into an alliance with several other planets."

Ilana looked down to the disk before pressing the button on the side before a small Hologram of her father appeared heavily degraded before saying, "Hello Ilana, my Daughter, Hopefully young Benjiman managed to get my message to you. I hope that the defence program that Lance's father created has protected you and helped you grow," Lance turned around so fast that you would say it broke the sound barrier. Ilana's father continues, "Benjiman has offered to allow what remains of our people to Earth, and all he asked for was one of our Armours," Ilana's father shakes his head before he continues, "He did not even wanted a working one. Anyway, Currently what remains of our people is currently recuperating on a Plumber Medical Cruiser, only one. Unfortunately we will need to wait to see one another again. Earth needs to be aided and brought into the future, and with you Ilana I feel that it is your destiny. Lance if you are listening in, thank you for protecting my Daughter when I see you again Hopefully you will have loosened up. Till I see you all again."

The recording ended before Octus says, "The recording has not been modified."

Lance frowns before saying, "Then what should we do?"

Ilana stands and walks to the window, she watches humanity of Earth enjoying their life on Earth. Ilana frowns before saying, "Earth is joining the Universe and we have a chance to help them after all of the trouble we caused them."

Lance sighs loudly before saying, "I will start packing," he walks towards the stairs.

Ilana frowns before saying, "But I did not say anything about deciding," she looks to Octus.

Octus simply says, "There is a Ninety Nine point Nine to the infinite decimal, in agreeing to Mister Tennyson's plans," that got a disappointed glare from Ilana.

**Ben's Motel room-Evening. **

Dani, Buttercup, Rex, Bobo, Ben and Kevin were sitting in the double bed motel room with the only television where they simply watched television for the night. They were watching some news programs before Dani stole the remote and put on the Simpsons before Buttercup took the remote and changed it to free pay per view wrestling. Kevin then stole the remote and changed it to an old episode of Top Gear before Dexter walked into the apartment breaks open the Television before pointing it at the wall and turning the nineteen inch television into a wall sized screen before they see a program that showed the Vengers talking.

Billy says, "Heroes, what makes them so great, is it their reason for becoming a hero, their need to save lives," getting groans from all those present in the room.

Captain Nemesis then speaks, "Or is it the trust they gain from the people."

That was when LuckyGirl started speaking but this was not recorded but live, "That is what we are here to learn," a spotlight appeared over LuckyGirl revealing her to be on a stage, even though her pink glow is hard to conceal, in front of a live audience. Over the next few weeks ten heroes will be measured and evaluated by a panel of judges and the people," Ten shadowed figures are shown behind her, "Of the ten behind me, one shall be chosen by the judges to join the Vengers while another will be picked by you, the public, to become the people's choice of the Vengers."

Ben frowns as Kevin was about to change the channel when Ben grabbed his arm and says, "Don't," Ben was serious and that made Kevin nervous. Ben pulled out his Badge and calls Rook, "Hey Rook, Patch into the local television channels and go to channel twenty three, and record everything."

"_You cannot be serious," _Rook says before the ten figures were revealed and they see the one responucable for the attack on the Plumber's base. _"Nevermind, This saves us much arm work." _

"Leg work, Rook, and before you comment of legs doing menial labour, it means running around getting answers," Ben states as he continues to watch.

They watched as LuckyGirl introduced each hero to the Audience asking simple questions about their abilities and why they want to join the Vengers, with Homelander giving an answer that made Ben angry, "I have all this power going to waste when it can help so many people," what didn't help was the way he was standing, confident like nothing could touch him. It reminded Ben of himself before learning that his actions have consequences.

LuckyGirl had started to walk to the next hero only for Homelander to grab the microphone and start making an impassioned speech, Ben simply asks Kevin, "Was I ever that bad?"

"Nope, you had a secret identity that no one believed that you saved them," Kevin countered with a jab at Ben's early hero career.

"True," Ben replied before seeing LuckyGirl retrieving her mike when Homelander finished. She interviewed several others before reaching Spoiler to find that she was refusing to answer questions. Ben smirks before saying, "Well what do we have here, A heroine that would rather not be there?" he brings his badge to his face and says, "Rook, Organise it so that all votes to Homelander goes to this Spoiler person. She is someone we want to meet."

They then watched as a single clip of each hero saving the day. (**Won't go into detail, planning on having each hero's set of video's compiled into small sections of the story**)

**TechMancer's story**

The screen becomes an animation where a cartoon version of TechMancer without her robotic limbs appear working in a labratory, filled with machines and TechMancer narrates, "Originally I was working with the Government, creating Mechanical limbs for wounded soldiers, limbs where they could equip gadgets and equipment that make them faster the anyone, strong enough to flip a tank," as she describes each thing the animation has a soldier flip with mechanical limbs do such tasks, with wheels on feet or oversized arms, "Become weapons," the animated soldier's arms become Tank Turrets, "Until a terrorist sect," the animation changed to her lab again when a group of people wearing the standard uniform of the 'Plumbers' destroyed her lab and stole her research. "They destroyed any chance I had of being 'normal' so I decided to become Extra Normal," what happens is a limbless TechMancer using a rod to create limbs on a CAD software where he managed to create her first set of limbs before creating several more limbs with different powers. "I became a hero."

The animation stopped before showing TechMancer showing off several of her 'powers' around a track a junk yard and then a gym. A demonstration of her powers. Next was her showing off her skills at stopping crime, using cables and wheeled legs. Next what is shown is where she grew up, meeting her parents and friends who have helped her. Finally what is shown is what she plans for the future and how she plans to help people, using adaptive cybernetic limbs for all ages.

**Ben's Motel Room-Present. **

Ben frowns before saying, "We will need to research all of these guys," Kevin nods before Ben says, "Something is fishy with this contest."

**Billy's Office-that next morning**

Billy smiles while sitting on Mazume with a large metal case the size of a large human Torso, casually tapping his fingers, waiting for Homelander to enter the office from the hidden door walks over to Billy's desk before Billy simply says, "Enjoy."

Homelander opens the case to find TechMancer limbless in the case with a gag, blindfolded and drugged. Homelander smirks before closing the case and leaving for places unknown, never saying a word.

Billy frowns when he leans back and says, "Homelander will ensure that the Venger's are unstoppable," the Mazume he was sitting on frowns at the thought.

**Ben's Motel Room-That moment**

Ben hears a knocking at his motel room door. He falls out of the bed before standing and putting on his jeans as the knocking became louder. Once his pants and shirt was on he opened the door to see, Ilana wearing a royal gown, Lance and Octus wearing Galaluna soldier garb waiting at his door. Ben looked at his watch before saying, "Isn't it early to be wearing costumes, I mean Halloween isn't for another," he thinks on this actually not sure when Halloween was compared to the time he entered the Null void.

Ilana speaks before he could make up an answer, "We have come in our peoples' time of need and wish to ensure that both humanity of Earth and Galaluna can join in a union of our people."

Ben blinked before saying, "Um, you are kind of over doing it. Try less complex words but more passion," Ilana blinks before glaring at Ben who smirks before saying, "Do you all have a car that can travel at three hundred miles per hour?"

Octus answered, "We ensured that our vehicle could be used in an emergency, where Titan was unavailable."

"Cool I can wake everyone and we can head to Bellwood, stop to get breakfast," Ben states before saying, "You may want to remove the masks and is anyone asks, say you are heading to a civil war re-enactment," he closes the door but still hears Octus explaining what the civil war was.

Ben gets ready before both him and Ship walk out his apartment while Ilana and Lance focused on Octus. Kevin was watching them as they talked, Rex and Dexter leaning with him, while Bobo was eating chips on Dexter's truck. Buttercup and Dani walk out of their shared Motel room to see the cosplayers and Dani jokes, "Wow, is there another civil war happening or something."

Ben smirks and says, "Yep, and only these three appear to be ready."

:End of Chapter Two:

**Just to reiterate, THIS IS A **THE BOYS** CROSSOVER it is meant to be messed up. With that said, I CAN BE AS OFFENSIVE WITH CHARACTERS TO PROVE FOR THE STORY. **

**With that said the I hope you enjoyed now to answer a comment, **

Multiverseomniverse104**: I never intended the first few chapters to be paced to well. **

**With that said, Please review and comment, please no flames because they feed my anger to imagine what mess up thing to do to a character based off of them. **

**AS ALWAYS BEWARE THE WRIATH!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Alien Boys Chapter three

**Bringing back some craziness that is a 'The Boys' and Ben 10 crossover.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Hero of the People Video-Green Arrow**

The form of Green Arrow is shown as he stands in a dark room with light amounts of smoke. Suddenly behind the figure and Green Arrow fired several arrows in quick succession, triple the number of arrows needed on the moving targets, getting a bullseye in each target. Green Arrow the started to speak, "I have lost everything to evil, now I have the desire of to protect my city from corruption. I never miss."

**News Report-Will Harange-Radio**

_It is a sad day today, another wolf in sheep's clothing was discovered today when member of the 'Hero of the People' contestant was caught after an attempted murder on fellow contest. The amply named, Green Arrow was caught attempting to kill Technomancer. Green Arrow was killed in his attempted escape while Technomancer was forced to retire due to the arrow piercing her spine, it is a sad day when a promising hero is taken from us to soon._

**Road to Bellwood-Midday-almost to the road that leads to Bellwood Lake. **

Kevin drives his car along the highway, while Ben naps in the passenger seat while Dani plays with several plastic straws staking them in Ben's mouth to see how many she could sneak in his mouth. Buttercup watches in amusement until Kevin turns off the radio and Buttercup asks, "What is wrong?"

Kevin looks in the rear view mirror with a laugh as they drove, Kevin says, "Well the Vengers are dropping even their recruits. We will need to find out what happened to them."

Buttercup nods before looking behind them to see Dexter's truck along with an old fashioned car behind them. Buttercup then feels Kevin turn down a road and asks, "I thought we were heading to Bellwood?"

Kevin smiles as Dani looks to Kevin and asks, "Wait are we going to see Ben's spaceship," that got Buttercup to raise an eyebrow.

Ben woke up and spat the Straws at Dani and says, "Yep," as he pulls out his Plumbers Badge and says, "Rook, we are on our way so open the door," with that they reached the Lake where the hanger doors to the Omni Explorer opened and the ramp extended for the three vehicles to enter.

**Inside the Omni Explorer **

Kevin parks his car inside the hanger, with Dexter's Junk Truck parked behind Kevin's car along with the disguised super car. Ben steps out and says to everyone as they stepped out their vehicles with Dani holding Ship. Buttercup looks around and asks, "So you just have an invisible space ship parked over a lake?"

Ben shrugs before he notices an old busted motorhome and smiles lightly. Kevin asks, "Isn't that junker that RV you travelled in during that summer?"

Ben lightly glares at Kevin before walking over to the RustBucket where he writes 'Clean me' on the back window with a nostalgic smile before going into the old vehicle and looks around at the dust covered interior before he went to the back and pulled out a cardboard box with his trophies from the old days before quickly heading back out in time to see Looma, Rook and Allen introduce themselves to everyone before everyone got into an elevator. They went up until they reached the main meeting room and everyone either took a black seat that changed into their style while to members that already have a seat took theirs. Once everyone was seated Ben speaks up, "Okay everyone welcome to the team and technically the Plumbers. Our job is to protect innocent life along capturing criminals. Unfortunately the 'Vengers' are the biggest threat to the universe at the moment. Rook if you would I always get sleepy for what everyone needs to know," With that Rook explained what is happening with Earth could mean the destruction of the Human race, depending on the civilisation that they would anger.

After Rook's explanation of everything, Kevin speaks, "Yeah basically the Vengers are criminals compared to the rest of the universe. Plus the Galactic Enforcers rules and guidelines would get them in trouble."

Rex asks, "So what do we need to do then?"

Ben smirks as he says, "Well our job will be to disrupt the Billions Group, from financing soldiers to subjugate Earth. From what we have found, there is too many coincidences relating to the Vengers suddenly protecting the world when their popularity was in the gutter after a popularity stunt failed miserable."

Dexter frowns before pulling out his computer and says, "This has happened every time the Vengers were not well received. Over the last ten years though at least once a year an invasion happens, every eleven months. That is a pattern." His German accent was really thick, his chair had shifted into a circuit board pattern.

Danny sitting on a black and white chair suddenly asks, "So when do we go to space?"

Buttercup sitting on a three colour chair of, pink, blue and green, simply says, "I doubt we will need to go to space to do what we need to do."

Rex smirks on a rust red metal styled chair before saying, "Perhaps we should learn about our surroundings and everything so we are ready to take on the Vengers."

Ilana on a gold metal chair smiles and says, "Yes, and perhaps we can all exchange stories of everyone's pasts." Lance frowns still staring at the chair he was sitting on that turned into a blue metal style while Octus' had turned into a transparent chair. Ilana then says, "Perhaps after the tour of our new surroundings.

Looma smiles and says, "That would be delightful while Ben and I can cuddle," that got everyone that knows Looma properly to shake their heads while Looma continues, "After some foreplay that Humanity invented," where she shivered in anticipation.

Ben sighs before transforming into DiamondHead and lifting up the taller female Tetraman and says, "What did I say about mentioning Foreplay to strangers," before slapping Looma on her rear causing her to squirm in anticipation.

Dani gulps before asking, "Is that normal?"

Rook sighs and says, "Female Tetramans are what can be considered the dominate sex of their culture. Though the concept of Foreplay as she mentioned technically did not exist amongst the Ben and Loomas' wedding night that destroyed a castle made of Tetraman stone. In the words of Looma, 'He dominated me, until I could not work for a few says.' That tend to happen when two cultures meet."

Everyone besides Kevin appear uncomfortable until Kevin says, "Can we not talk about Ben's sex life. That being said," Kevin press a button on his Plumbers badge and says, "Bluka, Driba, Loola," he tauntingly says 'Loola' the same way the first two would before saying, "Get up here, we need to introduce the rest of the team."

With that the elevator to the side opened and three Galvin entered the room on a hover platform. The two male Galvin was arguing and fighting one another while the female Galvin rubs her face as they floated over to the table. Loola speaks, "Please can someone distract these two so that I can take a break," unfortunately that caused the two argue even louder.

Kevin smiles as he walks over to the floating platform and picks the two up and proceeded to walk away from the Platform and took the two arguing Galvin towards Dexter and Octus while saying, "Bluka, Dreba meet Dexter the Boy Genius, how about you two show him your lab so that he can learn about the tech in the Galaxy." Kevin hands the two Galvin to Dexter before they led Dexter, Octus and Rex to the labs while Ilana, Dani and Buttercup went with Loola, who gave them the tour. Rook went over to his security consoul in the room while Kevin, Lance and Allen were silent until Kevin asks, "Want to go look at the space fighters?"

Bobo spoke up, "Do they have some big guns on them?" Kevin laughs at that and leads them back to the hanger.

**With LuckyGirl-That moment**

Luckygirl flew with Tornado across the sky on Patrol for their lunch break between meetings and any interviews. They landed on a rooftop and Luckygirl sighs loudly before the two spoke to one another. Tornado frowns before saying, "I think joining the Vengers."

Luckygirl frowns before saying, "That is understandable, I would do the same but only Nemsis' knowledge and money can actually help my Grandfather. At least until I can contact," She sighs before saying, "It is really hard still being a hero when all this crap that I am dealing with."

Tornado snorts before saying, "Then let's just get this day over with," with that the two floated away from the building they were on before flying back to Billions Tower.

They arrived at the tower to see Billy sitting at his desk before going over the documents for the membership of the Vengers. Unfortunately Tornado and Luckygirl saw that their nude pictures where on the screens around the meeting room. Tornado used her power to shatter all the screens and was about to attack Billy when Mezuma got in front of her and pulled her into a hug that pinned the super powered woman.

LuckyGirl glares at Billy while shouting, "You are a sicko Billy," and quickly leaves the room while pulling out her phone and proceeded to call Captain Nemesis to get an idea of the rate his work has been with her grandpa.

**With Ben-after 'cuddles'-three hours later**

Ben was sitting on his bed without a shirt on while Looma was lying down with a blanket barely covering her body, her helmet horns bent at different angles then they were meant to be. Ben was going over some trophies from his past even going as far as finding his second hoverboard that replaced the one destroyed by Vilgax. Ben had to laugh at the old pocket watch he found and smirks at what he could do with some of this stuff. A pocket watch that can hypnotise anyone, a baseball, a broken piece of Animo's mutation gear and some old tech that Ben had collected before entering the null void. And finally a token from the video game that he activates revealing a katanna from the Sumo Slammers game that he kept along with the bow and paper tokens used in the game.

Ben smiles at the stuff as Looma shifts in the bed before looking at Ben's back and asks, "What is wrong beloved?"

Ben chuckles before saying, "Nothing Looma, just reminiscing over some past victories, the RustBucket held this box of my trophies. Like this pocket watch," he shows the golden pocket watch and says, "This here was used by an enemy who hypnotised people into doing whatever he wanted. Used it on me to control some of my alien forms to steal heavy equipment, That was a fun weekend messing with him when he lost control of me."

Looma asks, "So you could make me do whatever you wanted?" as she pulls him back so that Ben's head was resting between her breasts.

Ben snorts and says, "Like I need a pocket watch to do that," he turns his head to the side and kisses Looma's chest causing her to shiver while Ben says, "I think I am more than enough," before raising a hand to Looma's breast and pinches her nipple and with a slight twist Looma moans in Orgasmic bliss as she falls back on the bed without Ben. Ben asks, "You okay Looma?" Looma moans lightly as she drifts off to sleep.

Ben stands and puts his shirt on before walking out his room and into, Buttercup, Dani, Ilana and Loola walked through the hall and sees Ben holding a box. Loola shakes her head before asking, "What is in the box?"

"Trophies," Ben answered before saying, "Try to avoid waking Looma, she is taking a nap from the cuddles."

Dani steps back and turns invisible to take a peak before quickly coming back with a slight nose bleed. Buttercup shakes her head and asks, "Look is there anywhere I can go to break some stuff without getting in trouble?"

Ben smirks and says, "Well there is the Simulation Room, that is where I am heading," Buttercup nods with a light smirk.

Buttercup simply says, "Well I need to break something." The two goes towards the elevator while Loola walks with Ilana to see her room, while Dani turned invisible and went into Ben's room again, only to get caught.

**Simulation room**

Ben walks into the Simulation room with Buttercup and into the centre of the room, where a holographic terminal appeared before he starts typing and speaking, "Basically this room has everything you need to train properly, basically Galvin tech with solid light generators with data uploaded to so you can fight any species in the universe, also some custom made simulations."

Buttercup frowns before asking, "So could you set it so I can fight you one on one?"

Ben smirks before transforming into DiamondHead and saying, "Bring it," and gets ready for a fight. The room glowed white as Buttercup and DiamondHead were lifted a third of the height of the room was a well lit cave. Buttercup looks around in shock at the detail as DiamondHead spoke, "Hard light reduces the size of the room to protect against damage," he then made a bring it gesture with his hand before Buttercup sped forward with a fist raised to punch him in the face only for DiamondHead to lean out the way while his right fist grows to the size of a medicine ball and punch Buttercup in the side knocking her over.

Buttercup hits the wall with a stagger before she raised her fists and says, "That was a bit hard for a spar, don't you think?"

DiamondHead snorts, "Aren't you the one who is invulnerable? Besides why should I hold back? I don't intend to kill anyone but those we fight may not feel the same way," Buttercup speeds forward intending to surprise him only for DiamondHead to side step and chop her down to the ground. DiamondHead speaks, "Besides between the two of us, you need the practice."

Buttercup growls before trying to kick DiamondHead's feet out from under him, only to dodge and extend his fist towards Buttercup who rolled out the way quickly. Buttercup then glares at DiamondHead with her green heat vision, only for the crystalline alien's hand to create a mirror that reflected the beams back at Buttercup who rolled out the way of the beam. Buttercup flew straight at DiamondHead at full speed only for the two to stop when Dani phased into the room in a panic and shouting, "Help me!"

Buttercup frowns before asking, "What happened?"

"I got curious and couldn't control myself," Dani answered as Looma wearing her armour, apparently getting dressed a bit too quickly and without her helmet.

Looma locks eyes on Dani and says, "You are going to finish what you started!" and sped over to Dani who was frozen in shock as Looma caught her and took quickly rushed out the room in a huff.

Buttercup frowns before asking, "What just happened?"

DiamondHead sighs before turning back into Ben and says, "Well the last time Looma was like this was when a 'friend' of ours decided to mess with her only to get seduced in return."

Buttercup ask, "Aren't you dating Looma?"

Ben chuckles and says, "Normal Female Tetramand Females have their own male filled harems. Looma instead got me and any females that strike her fancy."

Buttercup blushes before asking, "So Looma is?"

"Probably having Dani finish what she accidently started," Ben answered before clicking his fingers removing the cave simulation and asks, "I should check on the brainiacs, before they argue the ship to self destruct. Want to come."

A blushing Buttercup simply says, "Sure," before the two walk out the room and into another elevator that takes them to the secondary hanger that was repurposed for a science room. Buttercup noticed that Dex was using the equipment while Rex was holding the heavier items he was fusing together and making it work in tandem. Buttercup walked over while seeing the one known as Octus was commenting on Dexter's work, while the Galvan science team were arguing on how to install a sticker that did nothing but change the colour of a panel. Buttercup asks, "What is their problem?" pointing at the two Galvan.

Ben smirks and says, "Well those two I guess have a sibling rivalry since they were two tadpols chasing after the Loola around the pond. Though it has been a problem considering that they were given to us when they blew up the first thinkers lab during a demonstration to children for a basic history lesson."

Buttercup frowns before asking, "So they pawned them off on you?"

"Pretty Much," Ben admits before saying, "But they are decent if you don't let them near any Galvan tech. I take care of that," while gesturing to his watch. Ben then walks over to Dexter and asks, "So what are you building?"

Dexter simply says, "I am modifying my exo skeletal armour with the Alien tech that your scientists that they did not need."

Ben raised an eyebrow as he looks at the equipment before suddenly saying, "BLUKAGE! DREBA! Why do you have Looma's stuff that Dexter is currently using on his suit?"

Dexter frowns before saying, "My appologies, I did not think that these were part of another project."

Ben waves him off and says, "Just don't ask what they are for. Anyway," Ben walks over to what appears to be 3D printer and says, "This is a molecular assembly design or select a item you need and disperse some matter into the shute and it will convert the matter into the item in question," he selects one item on the list before pulling out what appeared to be an alien diamond and they watched as a simple geared clock was made and working enough to tell the time after ten minutes. Ben simply says, "This thing can also build a bunch of stuff, like replacement weapons and ships, or just straight up clothes," gesturing to the damaged Lab coat and tattered gear Rex was wearing. Ben then focused one the gear that Dexter was working on and asks, "How are you with car repair?" Dexter raised an eyebrow as he followed Ben to the main hanger.

**With LuckyGirl-In flight-over Bellwood-next day**

LuckyGirl flew quickly towards the edge of Bellwood, she needed to get away from Billions Tower, before she killed someone, or more specifically a boy that was stuck at the start of puberty. Gwen needed to calm down her fluctuating energy. LuckyGirl landed inside an alley where she transformed into her human form as she started walking towards her Aunt and Uncle's home. She walked along the path next to a home with a purple and gold muscle car had been parked along with a really upgraded home before reaching a small home where she knocks on the front door as an elderly man stepped out his home wearing an apron and a bucket of soapy water.

The door to the home answered revealing a man with greying brown hair and wearing a plumbing's belt. Gwen smiles lightly and says, "Hey Uncle Carl."

The man gave her a tired smile and says, "Come on in, would you like a coffee?"

Gwen nods before saying, "Yeah, I haven't been doing well with work."

Carl frowns before asking, "What did they do know?"

"They changed my schedule without my consent and have been making life difficult," Gwen admitted as she takes a seat on a chair facing some pictures of her cousin Ben, before he went 'missing' in the null void. Gwen simply says, "The only reason I stay is because of what they are doing for Grandpa Max."

Carl tenses before asking with restraint, "How is he?"

"Still mentally broken," Gwen admitted as Carl handed her a cup of coffee. Gwen looks at the pictures and says, "I miss him, he would have probably done something dumb but he would have done the right thing in the process."

Carl frowns before saying, "Well we will never know, Max made sure of it."

Gwen frowns before saying, "He did everything that he could to find Ben, then something attacked him and only he knows what," she finishes her coffee before saying, "Uncle Carl, you should really visit Grandpa Max."

Carl sighs and says, "I am sorry but I can't even look at him. The two of you came home early and told us what happened was like getting a knife stabbed in our hearts. Susan still hates him and her drinking problem has gotten worst."

Gwen sighs before asking, "Where is she now?"

"Sleeping, after drinking three bottles of wine last night," Carl admitted before saying, "You should head home now, Susan will be up soon."

Gwen nods before saying, "Yeah, I need to visit my parents now anyway," she was down cast as Carl nods sadly with her as he goes with her to the door as Gwen hugs her uncle goodbye and proceeds to head to the alley near the home. When she was alone she transformed her clothes so that they are black before she transformed into LuckyGirl and took flight at high speed, and missing a blue and black blur arrived before transforming into Ben.

Ben started walking along the path that Gwen had gone and walked past the elderly man washing his car and smirks when he says, "Hey mister Bowman," that got mister Bowman to look at Ben with suspicion before he drops his sponge in shock realising who this is. Ben walked up to the door to his parents' home and says, "Well time to face the music," and knocks on the door.

Carl opens the door with a frown and says, "Sorry, we are not interested in purchasing or following a religion."

Ben laughs lightly and says, "Do I look like a doorsales man?"

Carl got angry and was going to punch Ben's smirking face only to notice Ben's green eyes and Carl's eyes widened and asks, "Ben?"

"Hey Dad," Ben says before Carl suddenly pulled him into a hug that Ben returned.

Mister Bowman suddenly shouts, "Just stay away from my CAR!"

Ben laughs before saying, "Don't worry Mister Bowman, I won't be here that long," Ben pulled Carl into the home and says, "Is mom home," only to receive silence.

Carl was silent until he asks, "What happened to you Ben? M-Dad said that you were stuck in the Null Void."

Ben laughs lightly before answering, "Yeah, that was a long five years," Carl's eyes widened before Ben laughs louder and says, "Plus Ten years of travelling through Space, without knowing where we were going," Carl's eyes was shocked. Ben smiles and says, "Vilgax tried to leave the Null Void, Kevin and I caught wind of and stopped him. End result was that Kevin and I got out along with part of Vilgax," Ben chuckles and says, "The problem was that we were on a ship in orbit and when we tried to fly Vilgax's warship home. Good thing I got my license to fly spaceships after the crash into the mountains on the Tetramand Homeworld."

Carl blinks before asking, "I want to know. Why did Dad send you to the Null Void?"

Ben shakes his head and says, "Actually he was sending a warlord and a mutated teenager into another Dimension, I just got cocky and didn't know Grandpa's plan. Can't complain though I met Looma and some other friends."

"Dad said that the Null Void is a prison," Carl begins before saying, "How could you survive in a place like that?"

Ben smirks and says, "Grandpa Max never told you about the Omnitrix? Well it is an alien watch that lets me transform into different alien species," his story was interrupted by a groan from a dishevelled blond woman with wrinkles around her eyes.

Susan Tennyson, Ben's mother, walked into the lounge and asks, "Where is the coffee Carl?" completely ignoring Ben.

Carl looks at Susan and says, "Susan we have a guest," pointing at Ben.

Susan shakes her head and says, "Then tell them to leave so that I can pour myself a glass of wine."

Ben chuckled and says, "Well I was kind of hoping that you two could take a day off to meet Looma, Mum." Susan looked pointedly at Ben with a frown before her eyes widen and she fainted, Ben suddenly transform suddenly into a plant and catched Susan before she could safely lower her to the ground without injury. Ben transformed back into himself and says, "That was Wildvine, one of the Plant Forms I can take."

Carl asks, "Who is Looma?"

"My wife," Ben's answer was met with Carl also feinting. Ben chuckled as he walked over to the two and lifted them onto the couch and had them sitting next to each other before walking over to the kitchen and looked into the fridge and spotted some left over take out and some fruits and vegetables. Ben grabs an apple and takes a bite as he leans on the wall next to the door leading to the kitchen. Eventually the two shifted before looking at one another and both quickly looked to the chair that Ben had been sitting in. The result was the two sighing sadly before Ben simply saying, "Over here." The two parents turned quickly to Ben, who says, "Maybe you should get dressed Mom, Looma is excited to see you mom, she has wanted to see you for the last ten years."

Susan stands shakingly before she begins to cry and rushes to hug her long lost son. Susan cries into Ben's chest while shouting, "Where have you been?!"

"Space," Ben answers before saying, "Mom you should get dressed, we are going for a trip to Bellwood Lake, let you meet Looma."

Susan steps away from Ben and asks, "Who is Looma?"

The answer came from Carl, "Ben's wife," his slow answer surprised Susan into silence.

Ben smiles and says, "You two should get dressed, I am going to speak to Mister Bowman," the two went out the door. Ben walked over to mister Bowman who froze while cleaning his car. Ben asks, "Do you still have the Ben Ledger?"

Bowman sighs and says, "Yeah, though now I should organise another book right?"

Ben revealed his Plumbers Badge and says, "Don't worry, I have job now," before he reached into his coat while asking, "How much did I owe you?"

Bowman simply says, "Look before you vanished you owed me three thousand dollars in property damage to my car and," Bowman's anger was paused when Ben handed him twenty crystal rectangle coins with a symbol on the face. Bowman asks, "How do you have Tatenite?"

Ben smirks and says, "Dude I have been off planet for the last couple years, travelling across the universe you need to do some odd jobs to get back to Earth. Cargo delivery, the selling cargo, confiscating gear and selling it from criminals. You know basically the Han Solo and Space Policing dream, most kids have when they are ten. Oh, can I order in some Pyronite Wax? The misses used the last of it a couple months back."

Bowman paused from counting his 'money' when his head shot up to look at Ben before asking, "Your married?" his eyes wide before asking, "Does she at least keep you from destroying my car?"

"Nope," Ben answered before saying, "She is a Tetraman and she is destructive. So to ensure that you don't have a heart attack from her being related to me."

Bowman sighs lightly before saying, "Thank You," Ben then pulls out a couple glass cylinders filled with a red crystal like substance.

Ben says, "Element X, figured you would be running low," Bowman accepted the cylinders with a smile as Susan and Carl stepped out their house and locked the door and proceeded to walk over. Ben says to the two, "You will need to drive, I left my car in the shop," he jokes as Carl and Susan gets in Carl's car and Ben says to Bowman and says, "Later Mister Bowman oh and don't mention this to Gwen I want this to be a surprise," Bowman gives him a thumbs up as Ben winks. Ben walks over to the car and says, "Bellwood Lake, and step on it," Carl rolls his eyes before driving the car out of the drive way.

**Bellwood Cemetary-Half Hour Later**

LuckyGirl landed in an alley near the cemetery and walked over to a flower stand and purchased some flowers and then walked into the cemetery, quietly as she walks to the private mausoleums and walked into the hall before reaching a specific wall with two people, Frank and Natalie Tennyson. Gwen wipes a tear from her eye as she placed the flowers in each flower stand for the two graves. Gwen was silent as she visited the graves of her parents, both empty from the plane crash over the Atlantic Ocean during their Anniversary Holiday. The end result was that terrorist attacked the plane and it crashed in the ocean.

Gwen takes a deep breath when she hears tapping of a foot behind her, Gwen suddenly turned around and transformed into LuckyGirl with her fists raised. Where she sees Homelander leaning on a wall with her arms crossed and tapping his elbow with his hand. Homelander looks bored before he focused on LuckyGirl and says, "No continue, we can talk when you are done, visiting these graves."

LuckyGirl glares at HomeLander and asks, "What do you want?" ready to deck him.

Homelander raised his hands in surrender and says, "Nothing naughty, just thought that I would meet with my future teammate."

LuckyGirl growls and says, "We can't be seen together until after the contest."

Homelander chuckled before saying, "Yeah but if we were together when a crime happened you can't really complain."

LuckyGirl glares at Homelander before saying, "Go home," before she drew a circle in the air and walked through the portal she just made.

Homelander frowns before saying, "Well I look forward to having you in my arms," his grin was lecherous before he flew through the roof of the building quickly damaging the roof that partially collapsed as he flew away. Only for LuckyGirl to have teleported to a janitor's closet in the building. LuckyGirl glares at the hole before walking away from the cemetery.

**Outside the Omni Explorer-Two hours later**

Carl Tennyson's car drove along the road leading to the Lake when Carl suddenly asks, "Why are we meeting your wife at the lake? And not at home."

"I am introducing you to her in my home," Ben admitted as he pulled out his badge and speaks into it, "Rook we are here," in response the main hanger door opened and the ramp extended. Ben simply says, "Looma doesn't actually know I am doing this, so if she expects you to fight her to the death or something just say that is not how you bound with human mothers," Susan was confused as Ben directed Carl into the ship.

Carl drove the car into the hanger where he sees Dexter, Rex, Vance and Octus repairing the RustBucket. Carl asks, "Is Dad here?"

"No, the plumbers lost contact with him about three years ago during when I was talking to him," Ben admitted.

Carl answers, "He is at the medical recovery centre at the other end of Bellwood, Billy Billions has been paying for his medical recovery but there has been no change to his broken mental state."

Ben frowns before saying, "Thank you," they all stepped out the car when Looma comes flying into the Hanger with Buttercup pinned in her arms and the two crash along the hanger and rolls on the ground and fighting a battle of dominance. Until looma and Buttercup manages to both sucker punch the other in the face and knocking them back across the hanger floor. Ben sighs before shouting, "Looma, can you ease up on sparing my mother wants to meet you."

Looma and Buttercup look at Susan with Looma frozen on the spot, Susan stepped over to Buttercup and says, "Hello you must be Looma. I must say that my son has chosen a beautiful woman to be his wife." Ben covered his mouth when he laughs at this while Buttercup was silent and confused as Susan continues to introduce herself.

Looma on the other hand recovered quickly before punching Buttercup out the way. Looma recovers and says, "Hello, Mother, I am Princess Looma of the Redwinds. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she suddenly hugs Susan with her oversized arms and was now as confused as Buttercup while Ben finally releases the laughter that he was concealing.

Buttercup rubbed her jaw and walks over to Ben with a glare as Ben asks, "So why weren't you using the simulation room?"

Buttercup simply answers, "Looma apparently broke Dani and she is still asleep in your room. Which brings up the question, what did you do to her?"

Ben sighs and says, "Looma had me tied to the side and forced to watch as she let Dani play with her. With and without Dani using her ghost powers," Ben then frowns before saying, "Though Looma tried to insist I participate, Dani did not want me near her. Cannot blame her Looma is allot of woman." By the end of Ben's explaination Carl simply bows to his son with amusment while Buttercup shakes her head.

Buttercup sighs before saying, "Looma said if I beat her in battle she would tell me what she did."

Ben snorts in humour before saying, "Actually she would have probably done the same to you. She is attracted to power and frankly I lucked out being the first to do it in under a minute. Taught her humility in defeat and then some things in the bedroom."

That unfortunately was probably the worst thing to say as Susan heard him, and got out of Looma's arms and proceeded to grab his ear and pulls him to the side while asking, "Did you take advantage of this lovely girl?"

Ben was about to answer that before pausing and thinking on it before saying, "Technically the laws of marriage on Looma's homeworld requires the groom to have beaten and defeat the bride, with a customary waiting period of three years," only for Ben to get tugged to the side more as he continues, "Seriously Looma was engaged to Kevin and then I fought her when her father mentioned destroying Earth and I offered to have the wedding on the day."

Looma stepped forward and says, "He is correct mother, he won my hand fairly in combat and has shown me amazing human customs. Plus he is really gifted with his hands and lips and," she was gushing like a schoolgirl before saying, "And the fact that he is strong enough to fight a group of Tetramands at once is a bonus."

Susan frowns before asking, "Wait, perhaps I should speak with Looma about this."

Ben shrugs while Looma, Susan and Buttercup leaves quickly while Ben and Carl walked over to the RustBucket where they discussed with Dexter and everyone was working.

**With Rook and Kevin-That moment-Nemesis Tower**

Kevin and Rook wearing an ID mask while both wore a pair of work overalls as they walked into the server rooms of Nemesis Towers. They walked through the building quickly where they were mostly ignored, as they were not considered a threat at this point of time. They entered the back-up server room. Rook simply asks, "I still don't understand why we did not just uses the computer systems on the ship to infiltrate the server."

Kevin chuckled as he pulled out his own Plumber Badge and says, "Simple," he pulls out a chip and says, "Whenever they back up their servers we will get everything they have, whenever the next back up happens," Kevin connects the badge before suddenly saying, "Or we access everything that Nemisis has on the Vengers' and can review it when we are done," he closed up the panel and the two proceeded to escape. Only they were seen and added to the file of most wanted 'criminals.'

:END of Chapter Three:

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter so don't hate the writer for messing around with characters. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Alien Boys Chapter 4

**With the return of The Boys and only seeing up to episode four when I started writing this chapter. Warning at this point I have only watched up to episode five of season two of the Boys. **

**Warning this chapter has a scene of wedding night high jinks, mention of Rape and drug induced death. Enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

**Omni Explorer-Ben and Loomas' room-An hour since Ben's parents arrived. **

Looma sat on the bed after Buttercup took Dani out the room leaving Looma alone with Ben's mom, Susan. Susan stood in front of Looma, who had taken her helmet off after Susan had asked her. Susan looked at her with calculations running through her mind before she ask Looma, "Did you want to marry my son?"

Looma blinked in confusion before saying, "For a Tetramand female, we are the dominate gender who only accept the strongest male as our husband. To find them, we are challenged to combat, whether it is armed or unarmed, and only if we are defeated do we accept the marriage proposal."

Susan frowned at that before asking, "And you are okay with my son beating you?"

"Beating!?" Looma stands and says with anger, "I am not so weak in that I would be subjected to such humiliation! I give just as good as I get!"

Susan blinked before clearing her throat and says, "I apologize. It is just that normally for humans this is considered bad."

Looma blinked in confusion before asking, "Really. I mean I understand that humans can be passionate but Ben has been very supportive."

This caused Susan to blink before asking, "How have you been intimate with my son?"

**Main Hanger-Rustbucket**

DiamondHead lifted the Rustbucket up while Dexter and Ben's dad, Karl, were examining the RustBucket's suspension for a few minutes before Dexter and Karl moved out the way for DiamondHead to lower the motor home as Dexter says, "Well after examining the vehicle, it would be better to replace the vehicle."

DiamondHead transformed back into Ben and Ben says, "Can't this is Grandpa Max's home. You wouldn't want people changing your Lab without asking," Dexter conceded that before Ben continues, "We should also consider getting Grandpa Max out that medical facility."

Karl frowns before saying, "Billions has been footing the bill and giving him the best care."

Ben shakes his head and says, "I don't trust the people who put him in this state looking after him. We have evidence stating that Homelander was the one who attacked the Plumbers stationed on Earth. But we need to have an insider inside the Vengers. Not Gwen though, I want her out of the Vengers, not spying on them."

Karl nods before asking, "What exactly is your problem with the Vengers?"

Ben frowns before saying, "Did you know there is a team of super heroes who joined forces and travel the galaxy ensuring that terrorist, criminals and the biggest scum in the universe are arrested and placed behind bars?" Karl shakes his head no before Ben finished, "Well, they are funded by the entire Galaxy with the odd bounty being used to help people. They then had a competing team of 'heroes' showed up and started beating them to the crimes and terrorists. Problem is they were the masterminds of the Criminal Empire they were fighting," Karl's eyes widened before Ben adds, "Only reason they were discovered was because they took advantage of a girl that was on their team, they raped her and she is now a member of the First team after taking down the criminals from the inside."

Dexter from his position at the engine simply says, "That was brave of her," he appeared solemn as he says, "Not many get the chance."

Ben then says, "Plus the whole Anodite girl they raped was the worst thing they could have done," Ben smirks in hostile anger. Ben then calmed down and says, "Well, You and mom should head home I have to visit someone that will help with the future." It was that moment where Susan and Looma returned to the Hanger. Ben says, "Hey, Mom, how was your talk?"

Susan did not answer as Looma just walked up to him and lifted her into his arms and lovingly kissed Ben calmly which caused Looma to moan lightly before she pulled them apart. Looma licked her lips and says, "That was actually very good. We should try that some more later."

Ben blinked a couple times before chuckling and says, "Sure, but we are still on for training later right?" Looma paused in thought before smiling and hugs him lovingly between her breasts before lowering him.

Looma smiles and says, "Of course," before she walks away with a sway in her step.

Ben was stuck staring as Susan says, "You married a keeper, Ben. Don't break her heart."

Ben smiles and says, "Sure mom. I will visit again in a couple weeks just need to sort some stuff out."

Karl nods in understanding and says, "Yeah we should head off. Honey, let's stop at a restaurant on the way and have a nice dinner." Susan was suspicious but nodded in understanding as they walked over to Karl's car, "Later Ben!"

Susan paused at that and says, "Don't leave the planet without telling me please," she was lightly worried.

Ben smirks before saying, "It would only because of someone else needing me to save the day Mom. When I see you next I will have a secure way for us to talk," they nod and say their final goodbyes as they quickly left the Omni Explorer. Ben frowns before contacting Rook, "Rook, did you get the addresses?"

"_Yeah, the contestants are all in the same Hotel. Though only one member of the contestants can still fly,"_ Rook answered confusing Ben.

Ben frowns before asking, "What happened?"

**Wingblade's Story**

WingBlade can be seen flying through hoops and throwing blades at the targets he past. _WingBlade is what I call myself, I received my powers when a group of terrorists learned that I saw their faces. They chased me into an abandoned metal recycling plant. They pinned me down on a catwalk and I fell onto the abandoned knives and other metal like it and on the next to a bird's nest that head a strange purple stone that fused me with the metal and the remains of that bird turning me into WingBlade. _

**News report**

"A sad day today, WingBlade at the age of twenty two has died due to the nature of his powers," Will Harang started the news report before saying, "An Autopsy was order by Billions Incorporated after WingBlade stepped off the ledge of his apartment paid for by the Venger Contest. According to the reports, WingBlade metal was growing inside of WingBlade and pieced his heart while in flight. Hence why amature footage of WingBlade's accident has been made viral." The screen changes to a family Sedan with a family planning to enter only for WingBlade to crash on the car scaring the three young children who was watching.

**Omni Explorer-Thirty minutes later-Meeting Room. **

Ben asks, "Are we sure that this was a medical accident?"

Rook simply says, "The local Police report stated as much."

"And the Vengers' version?" Ben asks getting a smirk from Kevin who opens the holographic screen showing the real medical report.

Kevin starts, "There was extra metal that caused WingBlade's heart to explode. Only it was not in his chest," the screen zooms into WingBlade's arm where several metal needles could be seen inside WingBlade. Kevin says, "There is samples of a substance inside his body. Captain Nemesis calls it Compound C. But our computers know it as Corrodium, at least a watered down version of the element. We should look into how he could have OD on the stuff."

Ben frowns before saying, "Yeah, I want a planetary scan for Corrodium and then I want all of it collected, sealed and taken off planet."

Rook types on his terminal and starts scanning Bellwood before gasping, "Billions Incorporated and Nemisis Tower have a large deposit inside the building inside a level Six security vaults. Impossible to detect with Earth's current Tech Level and impossible to reach without doing a full assault with a small army. With the Vengers and any other super inside either tower, it would be suicide."

"Unless we have an inside man on the Vengers," Ben states before turning to Rook and says, "Keep an eye on the Venger Idol, in the event that I am found," and he walks over to the elevator.

Kevin asks, "What are you doing?"

"Recruitment," Ben answers as the elevator closes on him.

Rook then asks Kevin, "What should we tell the others?"

"We tell them what we found, and the Corrodium," Kevin answers before saying, "They need to know the dangers too," he looks at the Corrodium level inside WingBlade was twenty five percent. Kevin also adds, "if WingBlade's blood was anymore toxic he would have transformed. I have an idea," he finishes with a look to Rook before leaving the room quickly.

**Bellwood Hotel-Floor below the Pent houses-Before Sunset-One Hour before the start of the show.**

LuckyGirl sighs as she arrives on the floor of the contestants of 'Everyone thinks they can Venger,' walking through the hall towards the remaining seven contestants. She knocks on Spoilers door and was let in using her master key to see Spoiler without her cape annoyed that she was even here apparently competing. Spoiler sat rubbing her head and LuckyGirl asks, "So you ready?"

Spoiler with her white lenses eyes simply stares at LuckyGirl before saying, "Oh you want to ask that now when you lot threatened to have me arrested for doing your job. It must be so great having an adoring crowd worshipping every step you decide to grace us lonely mortals."

LuckyGirl simply says, "It is not like that."

"Oh really, you know when I first started doing this you were an inspiration," Spoiler starts to stand her hooded cloak still on the chair she was sitting on. Spoiler then goes on to say, "You and the Vengers are all money grubbing ass holes who is more interested in selling your appearance."

Spoiler walks to her hood and places it on as LuckyGirl walks out the room stunned. Spoiler stares at the large mirror on the wall as she steps back to sit on the bed, she closed her eyes for a moment when she hears some chuckling and a voice says, "Well, good job you already did the first task I wanted to give you, getting LuckyGirl to quit the Vengers."

Spoiler stands and holds two poles and says, "Where are you?"

The dark chuckling returned as the voice that says, "A friend, Stephanie," that had Spoiler tense before in front of her a blue cloaked bug man appeared and says, "The Vengers know who you are and as my sources gained access to their Data Servers. I now know," Spoiler went to swing only to phase right through. "I am BigChill in this form and I need your help."

Spoiler frowns under her mask and asks, "What do you want?"

"To take down the Vengers before they do something crazy. Like over dose people with a dangerous alien element that at a high enough concentration would mutate a human into a purple monster that make me look like the hottest thing since Ryan Reynolds or Hugh Jackman, not sure which works these days," Big Chill states with a weird smirk before saying, "All you need is this," he revealed a purple device with a red circle and says, "Add this to your suit and you can contact my team whenever you are outside the Billions or Nemesis Towers."

Spoiler took the badge and asks, "How do I know that you are not trying to take over the city or world?"

Big Chill simply says, "When you get on stage and LuckyGirl starts asking questions about your past. Tell this story about you Doofus of a cousin that always call you a dweeb for always outsmarting him every chance you get. Make sure you use that wording."

Spoiler frowns before asking, "Why should I?"

"Honestly I just wanted to mess with my cousin a little bit before she learns I am still alive," Big Chill states before saying, "Then fact that Compound C is a thing," Spoiler's eyes widened under her mask, "and considering you are being blackmailed into participating, means that you are in an interesting position where you can say find out Billy's plans for when this goes tits up."

Spoiler frowns and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Every time the Vengers become old news they suddenly save the day from a threat we believe they started," Big Chill states.

Spoiler frowns as she sits on the Matress before asking, "And you think LuckyGirl has something to do with it?"

"If she does, it is not consciously," Big Chill states before vanishing and saying, "The show must go on," as it suddenly snows inside Spoilers room surprising her as she looks at the strange badge that she pockets in her belt. That was when assistant arrived for final prep of Spoiler for her interview on stage.

Big Chill floated through the rooms invisible past a Rocks who was wheezing for breath before going quiet. Big Chill then continued through to find The Deep getting a rough blowjob that he ignored as he continued through walls. He continued into Gogo's room where he see her unconscious and the bottom half of her suit ripped off. Big Chill kneeled next to her to check her pulse and frowns. Gogo was still alive as Big Chill scanned her and his eyes widen, "Multiple bones broken bones and damn," Big Chill went over to the phone and calls room service, "Please call an Ambulance and send it up to room 203," the door starts to open and Big Chill vanishes quickly as LuckyGirl arrived and found Gogo and gasp before rushing to her side. She then checked her condition before calling an Ambulance. Big Chill then flew into the final room where he sees Homelander floating above his bed going over different images of Gogo and some disturbing ones of Techmancer without her limbs, heavily bruised and bleeding during selfies with Homelander. Homelander started looking around in suspicion as Big Chill flew away from the hotel. Homelander shrugs when he found nothing and returned to all the images on his phone which scrolled to images of him.

**Bellwood Theatre hall-Start of the show-An hour later**

Luckygirl stepped onto stage holding a microphone in front of a large crowd of civilians in the stands. The stage was copper and gold with a large couch, in the stands was a judging table with four seats, going from left to right, Seth Rogan, Translucent, Tornado and Will Harang. LuckyGirl brought the microphone to her mouth and starts to speak, "Before we begin a couple new issues have come up. Gogo and Rocks have dropped out of the running for medical reasons." The crowd began speaking with one another about this could have happened. Ben sitting in the crowd was silently watching the stage with a grim expression. Luckygirl the spoke again, "That being said, all that remains are Spoiler, The Deep, and Homelander. Who we will be speaking too in a few minutes, so please enjoy the stories of Gogo and Rocks while we wait for today's interviews," with that LuckyGirl walked off stage to her seat where several staff surrounded her with makeup and a drink of water. Above where she would be interviewing her future teammates, everyone was eating up the stories of Gogo and Rocks, apparently they had hired a voice actor to read Rock's story.

LuckyGirl closed her eyes in deep thought before she looks to Spoiler apparently ignoring The Deep as he flirted with her. Homelander was being likable with the staff appearing excited to be here as he was getting blush applied. LuckyGirl rubbed her head in thought as a headache was starting to form.

After hearing Gogo's story of going fast and then Rocks' Story about becoming a rock monster, LuckyGirl was indicated to return to the stage and says, "Well our first possible future member's best friend is a fish," she was reading from a teleprompter, "He is a lifelong supporter of Aqautic life and cleaning our oceans, The DEEP!" she gestured to the side and a man wearing green wetsuit with hidden flaps located at his waist stepped out from behind stage. He wears green webbed gloves with divots that aids with The Deep's ability to swim.

The Deep waves to the crowd soaking up the popularity, as he shakes hands with LuckyGirl and went to kiss her cheek only for LuckyGirl to step back and direct him to the couch. The Deep nods and takes a seat with LuckyGirl. The Deep says, "Thank you for having me here on this couch."

LuckyGirl grits her teeth before saying, "It is not me giving you this chance. So what is your inspiration?"

"Well, I would have to say the many environmental agencies whom support animals and nature," The Deep answered before saying, "I always found that with friends you can do anything. In my case I have a literal ocean of Friends who can help me protect people."

LuckyGirl nods before saying, "Well what abilities do you have?"

The Deep chuckles and says, "Well I can breathe underwater and talk to fish."

LuckyGirl frowns while thinking, 'So like Sponge Bob,' LuckyGirl controls herself from saying that and asks, "Well how many people have you saved since you received your powers?" She did not really care as that question was just to give time for people to line up to ask questions. The Deep went onto a spell of every person he had saved over the years starting with his first save, which was an Aquarium with an opened roof. What no one really knew was that The Deep had caused by pushing a girl he fancied into a shark tank. The Deep continued to speak when they were ready to ask their questions, "So we are ready for some Audience questions," with that for half an hour of The Deep answering different questions of the Audience.

Eventually the last person arrives to ask a question, that person is Ben, "I have a question. What is it like having the same powers as Sponge Bob?"

With that the Audience laugh as The Deep looked insulted before chuckling and says, "Well I don't have a talking squirrel for a friend and Star Fish are easy to offend. Though I was never good blowing bubbles."

Ben shrugs and says, "Well, I see that he was still an inspiration for you," with that Ben's goateed grin was seen by Homelander, LuckyGirl and Spoiler before he walked away.

The Deep simply says, "Talk about hostile."

Everyone just shakes at that before LuckyGirl says, "Well thank you The Deep for that, hopefully the people have chosen you for the team," LuckyGirl then stands as The Deep was directed off stage, "From the Deepest ocean to the tallest tower, and then to the streets, the answer for our next hero will come as a Spoiler as the female detective herself is ready to give you the answers, please welcome...Spoiler!" With that Spoiler came onto stage slowly staring at the Audience, Spoiler hating everything happening at that moment. Everyone was cheering for her as she stepped over to couch and sat with. LuckyGirl sits with Spoiler and asks, "So, Spoiler, why did you want to become a hero?"

Spoiler paused for a minute before saying, "My Cousin, he was a hero in his own right but would constantly make mistakes. I would call him a doofus he would shoot back Dweeb and then he was gone," Spoiler kept a close eye on LuckyGirl and noticed that LuckyGirl's concealed hand, hidden by her thigh transformed into human form before she calmed down and transformed back. Spoiler then continues, "Is it okay if we don't continue this subject it is a sore point with me."

LuckyGirl smiles and says, "Of course. What powers do you have?" with that Ben left the room quickly heading for a wash room which was strangely empty for a packed theatre.

Ben uses the urinal and proceeded to wash his hands at the sink when someone entered the Bathroom behind him. Ben turned around and sees Homelander waiting at the door. Homelander speaks, "So you like harassing Super Heroes?"

Ben looked at him for a moment before chuckling and says, "Well if you can't handle a small insult then how can you handle dealing with people that hate them?" Ben smirks as he starts walking out only for Homelander to stop him from leaving.

Homelander smiles and says, "I don't think you understand why you should not do that."

"Oh you The Deep would chase me down on dry land with a shark and have it eat my dick off?" Ben asks before stepping into Homelander's face, "Or is it that you can't handle bad press? Because that is a terrible mindset for a hero with super powers. I mean what is stopping Super Heroes from grabbing a random person off the street and doing unspeakable things to them?" Ben then moved Homelander's arm calmly and adds, "Supers need to be held accountable for their actions even if they have permission to do such things." Ben then leaves the washroom where he did not see Homelander frown with an angry look. Ben calmly walks through the Theatre as everyone listen to Spoiler's answers as he left quickly

Inside after Spoiler finished answering questions and LuckyGirl stood and introduced Homelander which was met with the American Anthem being played during his entrance. Luckygirl and Tornado appeared angry as Homelander was receiving extra theatrics as he took the microphone from LuckyGirl and says, "Hello Bellwood! You know who I am, let's hear it," he placed his hand by his ear and listened to a third of the crowd half heartedly shout, 'Homelander,' before Homelander says, "Come on!" with that the crowd all shout his name and he says, "You guys are the true heroes, not living in fear, because you all believe in us heroes," the crowd then roared in support as Homelander starts speaking, "I was born with powers and I was given the task of protecting the people of America and will continue to protect everyone before me. Now I believe LuckyGirl has some questions for me."

With that Homelander returned the microphone to LuckyGirl who was frowning deeply not saying anything as she was deep in thought before she brought the microphone to her mouth and says, "I quit," she dropped the microphone as she walked across the stage and created a portal and walked through on live television, surprising everyone watching.

Homelander frowns before picking up the Microphone and says, "Everyone please remain calm and wait for the Vengers official announcement so how about I answer some questions from the Audience."

**With Gwen**

LuckyGirl stepped out the portal in a random alley near Karl and Susan's home, where she transformed back to normal fully dressed as she walked down the road where she see the Bowman home, where he stepped out his house and asks, "Hey, Gwen just saw you on Television. You feeling Okay?"

Gwen paused before sighing and asking, "You knew?" she stepped over to mister Bowman and the two leaned on his car.

Bowman simply says, "Please, I run a store that sells Alien food stuffs and items. I knew Max was a Plumber and about the Omnitrix," Gwen's eyes widened before Bowman says, "Unfortunately it took me forever to get the parts for a new Null Void Projector, then he was hospitalised. Though seeing Ben again means that they are no longer needed."

Gwen nods before her eyes widened before she asks, "Wait, what do you mean seeing Ben again?"

"Well he was here on earlier today, talking with his parents," Bowman say before saying, "They went with Ben earlier haven't come home yet," Gwen blinks at that before she pulls out her phone and makes a call.

The call did not connect and Gwen turns to Bowman, "Where did they go?"

"They did not say," Bowman states before saying, "Here," he pulled out a note pad and wrote an address and says, "Head here when they get back I will contact you," Gwen nods in understanding before she left quickly avoiding using her powers.

**Vengers Tower-An Hour Later-meeting room. **

Captain Nemesis stepped into the meeting room where Billy was speaking on the phone before hanging up as he turned to Captain Nemesis and says, "I just spoke with the President of America and he was not happy that LuckyGirl left the Vengers. Where is she?"

Captain Nemesis frowns before saying, "She teleported away and hasn't used her powers since then. Though we have targeted the Tennysons like you ordered. They have been contained but with LuckyGirl missing we should hold onto them until we locate LuckyGirl."

Billy growls and says, "Keep it on the down low, when our people catch her I want her broken and imprisoned for my personal use."

Captain Nemesis nods in understanding before leaving the room before suddenly his phone rung and listened to what was being said and says, "What do you mean they were recovered?"

**With Karl and Susan-On their way home from Bellwood Lake-Hour Earlier**

Karl and Susan was driving along the road towards their home when DarkKnight stood in front of them waiting for them where they stopped. DarkKnight drew his sword and walked over to the Tennyson Sedan and parked ready to hurt the Tennysons. DarkKnight removed the door and pulled out Karl to ready to kill him only for a green and black blur to speed forward and tackling DarkKnight away from Karl. Buttercup punched DarkKnight several times before he was cut suddenly ruining her shirt and lightly cutting her chest. DarkKnight stumbled back and started charging his blade when Buttercup used heat vision to cut off DarkKnight's arm revealing DarkKnight either having a robotic arm or a robot that was proven when Buttercup cut him in half and DarkKnight calmly started crawling towards Buttercup. Buttercup says, "Damn robots," before she stomped on DarkKnight's head completely shattering the robots head.

Buttercup walks over to the Tennysons and says, "You two okay?" before she collapsed unconscious as Karl and Susan quickly helped her up and proceeded to lift her into their car and quickly drove out of Bellwood back to Bellwood Lake reaching the location of the Omni Explorer where they were let back in quickly where Looma carried Buttercup to the medical room.

**With Ben-Two hours after LuckyGirl quit the Vengers. **

Ben flew as Big Chill, his cloak open as which were actually Moth wings as he flew to Bellwood hospital where he found Gogo's room and checked her chart where he reads the medicines and chemicals being pumped into her along with her injuries and mutters, "So they are chemically keeping her in a coma for her injuries and no mentions of her being raped," he flipped a page before muttering, "and an Abortion. Damn it," he dropped the chart before turning invisible to hide from the nurses entering the room to check on her. Big Chill flew away as several nurses with a gurney took Gogo away never to be seen again.

Big Chill flew across the city where he sees a robbery take place and as he flew down to street level he simply froze the criminals as he flew past beating A-Train to the scene as he continued flying while invisible. Big Chill flew through the air and continued to fly through the city stopping a couple more crimes before finding Dark Knight's sword and robotic remains, he grabbed the sword and used his badge to scan the remains and could only frown at the sight of Corrodium readings powering the robot and the sword itself being made of Corrodium. Big Chill frowns before flying away with the sword that did not affect him unless he was human.

Big Chill flew to Bellwood Lake and into the hanger where he shouts, "I need a containment unit!" with that an assembly unit forged a level ten containment box that he placed the item inside. Big Chill looked around, noticed his parents' sedan damaged and saw Dexter rushing in a panic to his side and Ben asks, "What is wrong?"

"Buttercup, she fought one of the Vengers who tried attack your parents and now Buttercup has been poisoned," Ben heard what Dexter said before rushing to the medical room with Dexter to see Karl and Susan sitting outside one of the containment units and inside Ben sees Buttercup bandaged and using a breathing assistance device, next to her was Looma who was making sure she was comfortable.

Ben looks at the computer readings before speaking, "Damn, Corrodium Poisoning. That DarkKnight guy was completely powered by Corrodium along with that robot's sword."

Karl asks, "What the hell is going on here? Why would the Vengers target us?"

"Gwen," Ben answered before saying, "Same with her parents and Grandpa Max," Ben's parents were confused until Ben continued, "It is quite simple, if Gwen does not have anyone to protect, she has no need for a Secret Identity to protect others from her enemies."

Karl frowns before shouting, "Dad!" and grabbed his keys planning to get his Father back only for the elevator to open where Kevin and Rook arrived pushing a wheelchair with Max Tennyson in his vegetative state being wheeled into the medical room.

Kevin sees Ben and says, "I have your back Tennyson, and frankly I don't trust the Vengers if they are using Corrodium." Ben goes over and pulled him into a brotherly hug before Kevin says, "How was the concert?"

The answer came from Rex and Bobo who stepped into the Medical room eating chips as he says, "LuckyGirl quit the Vengers after Homelander started speaking about how the Audience is the true heroes for choosing who would protect them."

Ben blinked at that as Rook moved Max Tennyson into a separate Medical Unit where Rook started scanning Max's condition before Ben asks, "How is Grandpa Max?"

Rook scanned Max before frowning, "He has sever nerve damage along the Optic Nerve apparently shutting his brain down from the inside. It will be impossible to operate on, there is enough Corrodium in his system that any attempt could kill him."

Ben frowns before saying, "great and there is only one way to clear out his system," Ben starts walking away from the Medical room.

Kevin's eyes widened before he groans in annoyance as Looma stepped out Buttercup's medical Unit and asks, "What is wrong Beloved?"

Ben paused at the elevator and says, "Only one person I know that is willing to get the Corrodium out their systems and unfortunately she is not going to be happy with what happened to Grandpa Max."

Looma suddenly got very happy, as Rook and Kevin sighed louder while Karl asks, "Who?"

"Grandma Verdona," Ben answered as the elevator closed on him as Looma squealed in joy rushing to the other end of the hall and proceeded down to the simulation room for some extra training.

Karl asks, "How do you guys know Mom?"

Kevin sighs and says, "Verdona basically bumped into our ship while we were between galaxies and Ben gained a new Alien attracted her to the ship. Looma had so much fun fighting her that we had to land on a planet before they broke the ship."

Karl frowns before sighing and says, "That sounds like mom, alright, but how is Ben going to contact her," with that Kevin just shrugs.

With Ben he went up to his penthouse room at the top of the ship where he walked over to his shared closet with Looma, opening the door the first thing he sees is a rather skimpy number in Looma's size, a metal bikini like from an old sci-fi movie that he watched as a kid with his parents. Metal bra and a green loin cloth, Ben chuckled as it reminded him of his first night with Looma.

**Lemon-Ten years Prior-Khoros-Red Wind Palace. **

A fifteen year old Ben's day had been rather simple. Crash landed on an alien planet after escaping the Null Void with Kevin and a mutual acquaintance. Kevin fought Princess Looma for his future car, Ben fought her after learning that Earth would get destroyed in three years. So Ben did the smart thing, challenged the Princess for her Hand in marriage, something rather trivial in the long run as at this stage Looma was about half her full height of growth. In the end Ben only needed one transformation to win and that was a Toku'star he calls 'WayBig,' stepping on the powerful princess and revealing to all the Tetramands present that he wields the OmniTrix and winning Ben a Tetramand Warship. What surprised many is if they could skip the waiting period in exchange for not destroying Earth. Looma sat up inside the crater that she formed when she was stepped on in shock and was blushing as she stepped over to them to stand next to her father and whisper something to her father. What happened next was Looma and Ben was wed and then placed inside Looma's room for their wedding night. Looma left the room to her private wash room to change for the night

Ben gulped and says, "Look I am sorry for," that was as far as he got as he turned to Looma as she came back in and his voice was stuck in his throat as Looma stepped out wearing a metal bikini and a black loin cloth.

Ben blinked in shock as Looma asks, "I understand if you couldn't wait."

Ben shakes his head and says, "Wait, please let me apologize to you for this. I am Sorry for forcing you into this and," that was as far as he got before the foot taller alien Amazon pulled him into a kiss that shut Ben up.

Looma released Ben from the kiss before saying, "You defeated me, now claim your prize," Looma states before pulling Ben into another kiss. Ben lightly rubbed Looma's sides as they shared the deep kiss causing her to shudder at the light touches that she was never expecting as it was not normal for Tetramand intercourse. As they proceeded to continue the make out as Ben reached up and proceeded to reach inside the metal bikini that caused Looma to moan as Ben lightly touched her. Looma released Ben's lips while asking, "How are you doing this?"

Ben frowns before saying, "No idea," before he pulls Looma towards him and he started sucking on Looma's neck that caused her to moan loudly in pleasure. With that she rips Ben's pants off his body and then raps her legs around his body. Looma straddled him on the bed as they deepened their connection where Ben managed to break the loin cloth covering Looma's woman hood before he managed to flip Looma over surprising her where he got very close and penetrated the female princess. Looma moans in surprise as she proceeded to wrap her four arms around him as Ben focused on her right purple nipple that results in Looma freezing and having the greatest orgasm that she had ever been brought too.

Looma releases Ben as she collapses in bliss before Ben asks, "Did I do good?" Looma could not answer as she moaned in complaint as Ben extracted himself. Looma was breathing heavily as she looked to Ben, her black hair being wildly spread on the pillows of their bed. Ben simply asks, "Would you like to continue, with one slight change," Looma opened her eyes and simply nods before a green flash blinded her and when she could see again she saw a male Tetramand with goatee and twice the size of Looma smirking down at her. Ben or Fourarms in this case smirks down and asks, "Ready for Fourarms?" Looma was speechless as she gulps and had all four of her arms held above her head as she was then man handled by Fourarms other three arms proceeded to message Looma in several positions along with her other breast that caused her to moan loudly in joy as Fourarms reached down with one arm and found two items on his pelvis and thought quickly.

Looma moans in bliss before suddenly pausing when one of Fourarms' two dicks was placed in her rear while the other was inside her virgina where Looma groans as she closed her eyes as Fourarms start pounding her at a quick high speed that starts to shake the very foundations of the Red Wind Castle Tower going as far as starting a miniature earthquake before Looma screamed in orgasm as the very tower they were inside collapsed destroying the tower and once the destruction was complete they continued like nothing was happening as several guards and King Gar Red Wind saw what was happening resulting in everyone looking away at the sheer orgasmic bliss of Looma's moans which continue through the night resulting in the pair not getting any sleep that night and ending with Looma saying, "Next time, let's try a couple different forms you have," in answer Fourarms French kissed her with passion before they fell asleep under the stars not caring that they destroyed a tower of the castle in their passion.

**Lemon End-Ben and Looma's room on the Omni Explorer-Present**

Ben chuckled with the thought of the married couples first night together. Ben then went through a box in his underwear draw which was mainly empty as he had to make his own over the years. Anyway Ben found the box and looked at the different items where he finds a couple communicators and a baseball sized purple crystal that he takes out the box and placed the box back into his draw and says, "Here goes nothing," Ben squizzed the crystal and says, "Grandma if you are hearing this we need you on Earth. Grandpa Max has been poisoned with Corrodium," with that the crystal stops glowing and nothing else happens. Ben sighs and says, "Well there goes our one chance," as the crystal turned to powder and vanished from existence.

Ben stood from his bed with a crack of his neck and quickly leaves his room, never noticing the purple portal that opened behind him. Ben walked to the elevator and proceeded down to the simulation deck where he finds Looma working out in a holographic gym with plenty of waits doing bench presses with enough weight to instantly splatter a full grown man. Ben chuckles at the sight and proceeded to transform into Fourarms and proceeded to lift weights at another bench while saying, "Bet I can lift more then you," with that Looma laughed and the simulations computers to reset the counter and double both their weights and tripled the gravity they were affected to give them some effort in increasing their strength, which in truth between them when they make a bet, the winner gets the looser to do a task. Hence why when they were separated Looma was tied up and being tickled while he was gone.

**With Gwen-Bellwood-Bowman's store house-Couple hours later**

Gwen sat in front of a television as she watched the news broadcasting about her quitting the Vengers with all the different news channels were speaking about what would happen to the Vengers without LuckyGirl and how it has affected the Vengers. Gwen could only shake her head as Billy got what he wanted people focusing on the Vengers. Gwen sighs as she leans back in the broken lazy boy chair that had springs sticking out the side. Gwen closed her eyes in thought as Mister Bowman arrived and says, "You made headlines."

Gwen sighs before saying, "Was not my intention," she sighs loudly before saying, "I need to get out of Bellwood."

Bowman nods as he pulls a shoe box off the shelf and handed it to Gwen and says, "Well the Vengers is basically a government agency these days, so they can track your spending. so use this as you get on your on your feet."

Gwen opened the shoe box to see it filled with cash and Gwen says, "I can't take this."

Gwen tried to hand it back only for Bowman to raise his hand and says, "Take it. I have been selling groceries to Alien inhabitants living under Bellwood. Can't used the money they give me without getting questioned by the IRS, as they will think it was because of me commiting crimes instead of selling to aliens legally."

Gwen looked at the box and says, "There has to be ten thousand dollars."

"One hundred thousand actually," Bowman states causing Gwen to blink as Bowman continues, "Trust me, if the Vengers ever decide to properly investigate me they would probably have me arrested for being married to an Alien."

Gwen's eyes widened before she sighs and says, "Sorry, I always thought you were just grumpy cause you were alone and," Bowman raised a hand annoyed.

Bowman says, "No you are right, until five years ago when I got a suit where I can be with her. So go enjoy your retirement."

Gwen takes a deep breath before asking herself, "Where should I go then?"

Bowman frowns before saying, "Well Los Angeles has a brimming magic community if you know where to look," Gwen nods before Bowman revealed a motorcycle that was free for her to use, "When you find somewhere to rest your head," he hands her a note, "Email me there," with that Bowman leaves Gwen alone with the motorcycle a purple Harley Davidson. Gwen grabbed a helmet and then got on the Motor Cycle and rode away quickly while Captain Nemesis was scanning for LuckyGirl's energy. Translucent would be waiting outside the medical centre waiting for Gwen to make an appearance. At Billions' tower Billy was searching using his Mezuma robot clones searching Bellwood, who spotted Gwen riding a bike out the city and not mentioning it. A-Train was just delivering Polio Immunizations to hospitals around the country too busy to keep an eye out for her. Tornado was relaxing in her quarters away from the other Vengers as she was tempted to quit like LuckyGirl.

**With Ben-The next morning-Omni Explorer Medical level.**

Ben was smiling after the night he shared with Looma, she won the bet and had him give her a message as a human before taking her as an Appoplexian. Ben smiles as he walks into the hall to find it empty except for Buttercup's room where she was still unconscious and the window was open. Ben continued past her before reaching his grandpa's room where he failed to notice that the blinds were closed. Ben opened the door and walked inside before rushing out side trying to claw out his eyes while shouting, "MY EYES!"

From inside a woman's simple shouts with a chuckle, "Really Ben, I am just resting next to your grandfather."

Ben simply shouts, "Well, when did you get here, Grandma?"

From the room a woman made of purple energy with violet energy for hair simply says as she steps out the room, "When you called and mentioned that Max was injured. I already purged his system of the Corrodium and I was waiting for Max to wake up after I gave him a boost to recover."

Ben nods before saying, "Well while you wait, could you help Buttercup she was poisoned with Corrodium as well."

Grandma Verdona stepped out Max's room before she asks her grandson, "So where is my granddaughter in law?"

"Sleeping off her world being spun all night," Ben admitted getting a good laugh from Verdona before he says, "She is looking forward to that rematch from last time."

Verdona chuckled and phased through the wall into Buttercup's room and placed her hands over Buttercup a foot above her and scanned her body before a purple gas was extracted from Buttercup's body before Buttercup groans and opens her eyes to see Verdona and was about to move in shock before Verdona suddenly bound her body and says, "You should not move at the moment as I remove the Corrodium from your system you are fortunate that Ben called me, otherwise you would be spending weeks before enough of the Corrodium would not forcing you into a coma."

Buttercup blinks before Ben opened the door and says, "That robot you fought was powered by Corrodium," Ben then starts explaining what is Corrodium while Verdona returned to Max in the room next door.

After getting the full story Buttercup asks, "How is your parents?"

"Kevin showed them the guest room and will probably visit the lovely girl they mistook for my wife and then went above and beyond in saving them from a homicidal robot," Ben states before saying, "When you are feeling better, we will have you join Dani, Dexter and Rex, in the Plumbing training, though just a warning, you will not be allowed to use your super powers unless it is an emergency," Buttercup nods as Ben walks out the room and finds Karl and Susan entering the medical wing with Dani causing Ben to say, "She is awake. Oh and Grandma is with Grandpa Max."

Karl rushed over to Max's room and walked inside before rushing out screaming, "MY EYES!" getting a chuckle from Ben as the lift closes and a shout of 'Grow up!' from Verdona.

Ben went in the elevator to the meeting/command room, where he finds Rook appearing to be very tired and Ben chuckles and says, "Sorry Rook, you probably heard a few contractions."

Rook sighs and says, "Yes, I do not understand what Looma finds in Raff that makes it so she has you transform into him whenever she wins your contests of strength."

Ben chuckles and says, "What can I say, Raff is a passionate lover," Ben chuckles at that before asking, "So where is Gwen?"

"Well I have found two Anodite signals on Earth at this moment," Rook states.

Ben simple says, "Yeah, Grandma Verdona is down in medical with Grandpa Max."

Rook frowns before saying, "That explains why one of the signals are currently inside the Omni Explorer. The other is has been travelling through the night and has stopped at the coordinates of a motel on highway sixty five."

"Gwen left Bellwood," Ben states in relief before he says, "Thank Azmuth for that. Keep an eye on where she ends up. Send my parents to her to get away for the Vengers."

Kevin arrives in the bridge and pressed a button on the computer before saying, "Well the Vengers released a statement."

On the screen Billy spoke outside Billions' Tower, _"A sad day today for the Vengers, LuckyGirl has confided in me that she did not wish to hold back the three remaining cadets to join the Vengers and decided to step down. Though LuckyGirl appeared distracted and we are concerned that she has gone off the deep end so please," _he was then bleeped out loudly live which confused him as he says, "_I am sorry something must be wrong with the microphone. Anyway LuckyGirl's secret Identity," _with that the Live feed was suddenly cut off and apparently any attempt of Billy to reveal Gwen's secret was frozen and removed before it could be seen.

Ben frowns and asks, "Did we do that?"

"Nope," Kevin admits before saying, "I think someone working for Billy or Captain Nemesis did it."

Ben takes a seat in his chair at the table and says, "I want everyone trained up for the coming battles. Have tech Support and Octus work on researching the Vengers and all the teams related to Billions operations. While the others undergo a modified Plumber education."

Rook simply asks, "What should we focus on."

"Tech, Galactic law and using their powers together," Ben states before saying, "Already have the final exam planned for their team work," Kevin chuckles having an idea. Ben then says, "Rook you handle the Galactic law stuff, Kevin can handle the Tech and I am sure Looma would enjoy fighting some new recruits."

Rook then asks, "What about procedure?"

Ben sighs and says, "Rook, what I meant with Galactic Law I meant what we can legally do without getting arrested for doing our jobs," Ben the tapped the table and a holographic keyboard came up for him to use and he accessed the local internet. What he was looking for, some more heroes not affiliated with the Vengers or more specifically heroes that apparent 'villains' according to the different news channels. Ben then sends a message to Spoiler to hold tight and keep an eye on things. Ben then stands and says, "I will be gone a couple days."

Kevin frowns before asking, "Where are you heading?"

"Salem," Ben answered before saying, "There is an old associate that I want to speak to. Tell Looma to call when she wakes up." Kevin and Rook sigh as Ben whistled for Ship and the two went down to the hanger. Where they left quickly with Ship transformed into a motorcycle that would outrun every vehicle on the planet.

**Vengers Meeting room-Midday**

Translucent was leading the three newest members of the Vengers on a tour of the Venger's division of Billions Tower a total of three floors, the first being meeting rooms and crime analysis, the second floor was staff social media division and the final floor was Vengers' quarters and other needed accommodations.

Homelander asks, "So when is the first meeting I will be a part of."

Translucent says, "Tomorrow, plans were disrupted when LuckyGirl left the Vengers. Our Crime division needed to reschedule patrols and busts."

Spoiler frowns at that before asking, "What? We can't even investigate our own crimes?"

Tornado steps out of the meeting room pissed as she just learnt that she would be guest staring in a couple other reality contest shows and annoyed heavily. Homelander sees Tornado and says, "Hello Tornado, I look forward to working with you," only for Tornado to give him the cold shoulder as she walks past them. Homelander trailed down her body where his eyes see more then he really should. Homelander just smiles as Spoiler looks at him with suspicion while The Deep was staring at Spoiler's ass.

Translucent says, "Well anyway, we should head into the meeting room where Billy wishes to organise some sponsor ships for each of you." They enter the room to see Billy sitting on one of his Mezuma's laps with one of her hands resting inside his pants.

Billy was looking at documents while bitting his lip as he reads some of the documents before looking up and says, "Good you are all here. Well my public opinion group and they have organised each of you sponsor ship deals. Homelander we have organised for you to advertise some American brand foods and products," Homelander begrudgingly nods as Billy continued, "Spoiler a lingerie line and The Deep, water parks and fish based products."

Spoiler appeared angry and says calmly, "Why should I?"

Billy simply says, "Because I have enough evidence to have you and anyone related to you to be sentenced to life," Billy looked at her in victory and then says, "Costume department has already made you some masks to conceal your identity don't want Daddy dearest learning about your secret." If Spoiler was not wearing a mask Billy would see her snarling at him for his threats.

The Deep raised his hand up lightly as he asks, "So which seats our ours?" Billy just smiles as he directed everyone to their new seats though Spoiler took The Deep's spot, not wanting to sit near Billy, in LuckyGirl's seat.

Billy just shook his head and had Homelander next to Captain Nemesis and The Deep between Tornado and DarkKnight. Billy then starts a pre rehearsed speech welcoming his new members before going over some things that made Spoiler wish she had a gun.

:End of Chapter 4:

**Hope you enjoyed and as always...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
